Le troisième été à Camp Rock
by July25
Summary: Mitchie a dix-sept ans, c'est le dernier été où elle peut aller à Camp Rock pour y retrouver ses amis et chanter avec eux. Evidemment, ses retrouvailles avec Shane, après leur histoire passagère de l'année dernière, risquent d'être compliquées, puisqu'elle est toujours attachée à lui. Mais Mitchie est bien décidée à profiter! En plus, tout le monde est de retour, même Dana!
1. Introduction

Sa victoire lors du dernier concours de l'été n'avait pas vraiment eu l'effet escompté par Axel Turner. Il s'était résigné à abandonner son idée de camp.

« -De toutes façons, avait-il dit à sa fille, qui aurait bien aimé profiter d'un nouvel été sur le lac. L'intérêt de ce camp était de montrer à Brown que je n'avais pas besoin de notre groupe pour vivre, mais je ne regrette pas d'arrêter. Après tout, il a bien compris que je vivais avec des stars et lui n'a d'autres objectifs que faire grandir son pauvre camp de vacances. »

Comme d'habitude, Dana avait soupiré. Son père cachait très mal sa déception, mais elle ne lui en voulait pas. Après tout, sans sa volonté de montrer à tous ses anciens amis qu'il était bien mieux sans eux lui avait permis de se faire plein de nouvelles amies, tant à Camp Star qu'à Camp Rock et, surtout, de rencontrer Nate avec qui elle avait passé d'incroyables moments sur le lac. Malheureusement, l'été s'était trop rapidement fini après le concours final et elle n'avait jamais réussi à passer le cap de l'amitié avec lui. Elle aurait aimé aller plus loin mais, à chaque fois, quelqu'un intervenait pour une quelconque raison.

« -Mais, du coup, tu as d'autres projets pour cet été ? Je te rappelle qu'il ne reste plus qu'une semaine avant que les lycées ne ferment et que les pensionnaires de Camp rock débarquent juste en face de chez nous ? Je suppose que tu n'as pas envie de voir ça.

-Non ! C'est évident. Mais je réfléchis encore à mes projets. J'ai appris que Gavin produisait un petit groupe de jeunes qui émergent tout juste. Je pourrais aller le voir aves un des groupes que j'ai déjà produit pour lui montrer que je sais comment faire !

-Qui est Gavin ? S'enquit la jeune fille.

-Tu sais bien, Dana, je te l'ai déjà dit ! S'énerva-t-il. Il s'agit d'un membre de mon ancien groupe.

-Papa ! Encore le groupe de Brown ? Tu exagères.

-Ne dis pas « le groupe de Brown » ! Ce n'était pas son groupe ! Et tu sais bien qu'ils doivent tous payer pour ce qu'ils m'ont fait. »

Depuis qu'il avait quitté sa mère, l'emmenant avec elle, Axel Turner n'avait cessé de ressasser cette histoire de passé et, Dana grandissant, elle avait fini par comprendre les torts de son père mais n'avait jamais interféré dans ses projets contre eux, acceptant, deux ans auparavant, d'accompagner son père dans un hôtel/club de vacances pour montrer au pianiste, un certain Marvin, qu'il avait bien mieux réussi que lui en « quittant le groupe » et, l'année dernière, de le suivre dans la création de ce camp de vacances. Elle avait, certes, passé un agréable été mais elle savait qu'elle allait encore devoir le suivre dans ses rêves de vengeance.

« -L'ennui, c'est que depuis que j'ai arrêter de produire, et avec l'échec du camp de l'été dernier, je me suis un peu endetté, et partir en tournée avec un groupe coûte déjà très cher donc avec toi, je n'imagine même pas.

-Je ne peux pas venir ! S'exclama-t-elle, cachant, tant bien que mal, son espoir.

-Je voulais faire appel à ta mère…

-Mais tu n'as pas parlé à Maman depuis dix ans ! S'étonna Dana.

-Je sais ! Soupira son père. C'est ce qu'elle a rétorqué quand je lui ai demandé de l'aide pour s'occuper de toi. Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'acceptait que si la demande venait directement de toi… Tu l'appellera et lui demandera de te prendre chez elle pendant deux mois. Je devrai être capable de te reprendre là où je vivrai à la rentrée, pour t'inscrire dans un lycée environnant. »

La jeune fille acquiesça en soupirant. Elle aimait beaucoup sa mère mais avait très mal pris le fait qu'elle la laisse partir sans opposer une résistance à son père. Certes, elle lui envoyait de nombreux mails afin de rester en contact et de se tenir au courant de l'évolution de sa fille qui grandissant loin d'elle mais n'avait jamais manifesté un manque apparent. Sa mère vivait dans de petits villages qui l'acceptaient pour une saison où elle faisait plein de petits travails mal payés avant de se faire expulser par les propriétaires de son loyer. Evidemment, Dana n'avait jamais rien dit à son père puisqu'il était la principale cause de cette situation, n'ayant rien laissé d'autre à sa femme en divorçant que les dettes mirobolantes qu'il avait amassé auprès de leurs voisins.

Dana laissa son père réfléchir à une méthode pour approcher Govin, ou Gavin ? Elle avait déjà oublié !

Elle se dirigea vers le lac qu'elle allait quitté dans la semaine. En fait, son père avait été contraint de vendre son appartement luxueux à New York pour rembourser on ne sait quelle dette et ils n'avaient pas eu d'autres solutions que de vivre dans l'ancien camp de vacances. Cette année, Dana avait donc été amenée à faire trois quarts d'heure de vélo quotidien pour se rendre à un lycée campagnard. Ella avait l'habitude de changer d'établissement et savait s'intégrer mais n'avait réussi à se faire d'amie dans ce lieu où tous ne pouvaient pas la voir autrement qu'une citadine égarée.

Comme elle réfléchissait, Dana ne faisait pas attention et allait là où ses pas la menaient. Elle aurait voulu se laisser aller au piano mais son père l'aurait retrouvée trop facilement et lui aurait encore donné des cours pour qu'elle devienne la star qu'il avait prévu qu'elle soit. Aussi, elle marcha sans but le long du lac et ne tarda pas à arriver en vue de Camp Rock. Elle aperçu quelques employés, aller et venir pour préparer l'arrivée des pensionnaires. Elle en reconnu certains que son père avait débauché l'année passée, ce qui a fit rire. Même eux avaient préféré Camp Rock !

oO0 ° 0Oo

« -Mitchiiiiiiiiiie ! Cria Connie Torrès pour la troisième fois à travers l'escalier de sa maison.

-J'arrive Maman, j'arrive ! Tu n'es pas obligée de crier. Répliqua Mitchie.

-Oh ! Et arrête de bouder ! Je suis obligée de passer le week-end à Camp Rock pour tout préparer. Je dirige toutes les cuisines cette année !

-Heureusement ! Souffla la jeune fille. Tu as tout fait toute seule, l'année dernière. C'est normal que tu t'occupes de ce que tu du géré seule ! Mais ce que je ne comprends toujours pas, c'est pourquoi tu as besoin que je vienne avec toi ! C'est la dernière soirée de l'année avant les examens, je ne pourrais même pas y être alors que j'ai écrit une chanson pour ma classe !

-Justement ! Répliqua sa mère. Il vaut mieux que tu te reposes plutôt que tu fasses la fête toute la journée.

-Oh ! Rouspéta Mitchie. Mais tu sais très bien que je veux faire de la musique. Alors qu'importe que j'ai la moyenne en maths?

-Pff ! Soupira Connie, arrête de te plaindre et monte dans la voiture ! Je sais que tu adores cet endroit et que tu seras très heureuse d'y retourner, même s'il n'y a aucun pensionnaire. »

Mitchie ne répondit rien et monta dans la voiture. Camp Rock était l'endroit qu'elle préférait au monde et elle était évidemment très excitée à l'idée de passer, ne serait-ce qu'un week-end, dans ce lieu qui l'avait révélé. Elle voulait juste faire comprendre à sa mère que l'année prochaine, elle n'avait pas intérêt à lui prendre sa dernière soirée de lycéenne, même si elle ne s'était jamais de vrais amis à son lycée, du moins, de vrais amis comme à Camp Rock.

Sa mère la regarda discrètement et sourit en la voyant trépigner quand elle aperçut la fameuse pancarte « Camp Rock ».

Elles arrivèrent enfin et Mitchie ne laissa pas le soin à Brown de venir les accueillir et se précipita, guitare à la mais, vers le lac et sa petite plage artificielle.

Elle se posa sur le ponton, les pieds dans l'eau et se laissa aller à sa passion en grattant sa guitare.

oO0 ° 0Oo

« -Bon ! Les garçons, vous avez bien bossé, cette année ! J'espère que vous allez bien vous reposer pendant les vacances et revenir avec une inspiration nouvelle.»

Jonathan Baker faisait son débriefing aux trois jeunes adolescents qu'il manageait depuis plus de deux ans.

« -Une inspiration nouvelle ? Demanda l'un d'eux.

-Ça fait deux ans que vous nous chantez un peu toujours la même chose ! Expliqua-t-il. Au début c'était mignon, mais il va falloir que vous grandissiez et écrivez des chansons un peu plus adultes.

-Plus adulte ? S'étonna un autre, mais on a dix-sept ans !

-Justement, vous êtes à l'âge où vous découvre ce que sont de vrais sentiments, vous vivez vos premières histoires d'amour, vos premières déceptions et tout ce qui va avec… Ecrivez ce que vous vivez, et pas seulement ce qu'il faut chanter parce que c'est à la mode.

-Comment tu veux qu'on vive des histoires ? Entre nos cours et les répétitions, on n'a pas une minute à nous ! S'exaspéra le troisième.

-A votre avis, pourquoi je vous laisse des vacances ! »

Les trois frères, puisqu'il s'agissait bien de frères, se regardèrent en souriant. Cette année, encore, ils iraient chez leur oncle pour profiter du cadre magnifique de Camp Rock et perfectionner leurs techniques vocales, leur capacité à occuper la scène et, apparemment, leurs textes. Jason était le plus impatient des trois. Il avait hâte de retrouver tous les jeunes dont il s'était occupé, prendre de leur nouvelle et perfection la chorégraphie qu'ils avaient créé tous ensemble mais qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu faire. Nate, de son côté, voulait aussi retrouver le camp, les professeurs et les pensionnaires qui étaient devenus ses amis, mais il avait peur de ne pas réussir à dissocier cet endroit de Dana Turner, dont il était presque tombé amoureux l'année dernière et qui ne lui avait plus donné de nouvelles depuis l'été. Il avait apprécié leurs conversations et aurait peut-être aimé aller plus loin mais elle n'avait jamais donné suite à ses appels.

Quant à Shane, il appréhendait particulièrement ses retrouvailles avec Mitchie. Il ne lui avait pas parlé depuis la fin de l'été. Il avait été très occupé par leur groupe et elle n'avait jamais vraiment montré son intérêt en répondant à ses mails. Il avait appris par son oncle que Connie revenait au camp cette année et avait rapidement compris qu'il y verrait sa fille. D'un côté, ça lui ferait du bien d'entendre sa voix si mélodieuse mais il ne pourrait pas rire comme il le faisait avant. Il avait passé un merveilleux été à ses côtés mais il savait que tout serait différent. Il n'avait eu personne d'autre depuis leur histoire estivale, d'abord parce qu'il voulait lui être fidèle, et, ensuite parce qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti l'envie d'être plus qu'ami avec une fille. Certes, ils n'avaient pas tous les deux rompu clairement mais il était évident qu'ils ne pouvaient plus se dire « ensemble ».

Le jeune Shane fut tiré de ses pensées par John qui leur faisait ses derniers adieux avant le concours final de Camp Rock où il devrait venir les voir. Il quitta ensuite la salle, les laissant discuter entre eux. Shane se laissa aller dans le canapé en soupirant.

«Oh! Shane! Tu es la fatigue? S'enquit Jason.

-Non… Ou oui ! Je ne sais pas.

-C'est clair ça ! Souligna à nouveau Jason.

-Tu ne comprends pas Jay ? Soupira Nate. Notre frère réalise juste qu'il va retrouver, à Camp Rock, une certaine personne qu'il a un peu négligée cette année !

-Elle ne m'a pas semblé très attachée, non plus ! Se Justifia Shane. »

Les deux autres se regardèrent et sourirent discrètement. Ils se souvenaient de l'enthousiasme de Shane, il y a tout juste un an, quand il trépignait d'impatience de pouvoir passer un été avec Mitchie Torrès afin de mieux la connaître. Il n'avait ensuite cessé de répéter qu'il avait vécu le meilleur été de sa vie en sa compagnie, malgré les heures passées à aider Connie en cuisine, où à nettoyer les bungalows puisque tout le personnel était parti. Depuis qu'il avait reconnu sa voix, il y a maintenant deux ans, cette fille lui plaisait. Il n'avait plus eu envie de se pavaner devant des fans de Connect 3 qu'il trouvait, certes mignonne, mais inexorablement fade à côté de celle avec qui il n'avait partagé qu'une simple romance de vacances.

Nate avait compris combien son frère était attaché à la jeune fille, sans doute, mieux que Shane lui-même, qui semblait totalement perdu dans ses sentiments, et espérait que Mitchie serait réceptive…

« -Tu sais, Shane ! Au delà de ce qui s'est passé, ou ne s'est pas passé entre vous, Mitchie reste une fille très talentueuse et on pourra encore profiter de ses magnifiques chansons qu'elle interprète très…

-M'en parle pas ! L'interrompit-il. Elle est tellement belle quand elle chante, et sa voix est si… Je ne trouve même pas les mots.

-Tu es sacrément accroché à elle !

-Peut-être ! Répondit Shane en haussant les épaules. Mais, je ne l'ai pas été assez… Je vais forcément la revoir. Ça risque d'être bizarre. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, comment la retrouver, comment lui dire bonjour.

-Tu trouveras ! Le rassura Nate. Vous avez toujours été complice, Mitchie et toi. Vous aurez des tas de choses à vous dire. Tu verras… Tu vas passer un été encore mieux que l'année dernière. »

Il avait cette dernière phrase en soupirant et Shane comprit que les rôles allaient être inversé. Il allait devenir ce qui réconfortait et son frère, celui qui avait besoin d'être réconforté. Jason, lui, écoutait ses deux frères sans sembler comprendre ce que voulaient dire tous ces sentiments ou affection qu'ils décrivaient.

« -Tu passeras aussi un bon été Nate ! Lui assura Jason.

-Peut-être, mais rien est moins sûr… Soupira l'intéressé.

-Tu dis ça à cause de Dana ? »

Sans rien dire, Nate acquiesça.

« -Tu n'as pas de chance ! Mais, si elle ne t'as jamais donné un moyen de la joindre, si elle n'a jamais recherché à répondre aux deux lettres que tu as envoyé à l'adresse que tu as trouvé sur internet, c'est qu'elle n'était pas faite pour toi !

-Je sais, mais je me dis que si son père n'avait pas été Axel Turner, elle serait au camp cette année… Et tout aurait été parfait !

-Si elle n'avait pas été la fille d'Axel, tu ne la connaitrais même pas ! Souligna très justement Jason. »

Ses deux frères le regardèrent étonnés puis Nate empoigna sa guitare et ils chantèrent une de leurs chansons, tous les trois en riant.

oO0 ° 0Oo

Toujours assise sur un des bancs qui bordait le lac, Dana Turner observait ce camp dans lequel elle rêvait de passer l'été depuis un an. Quelques bungalows avaient été construits pendant l'hiver pour accueillir toutes les nouveaux pensionnaires qui avaient voulu s'inscrire suite au concours final. Cependant, c'était bien le seul élément qui avait changé. La place centrale avec la petite scène en bois chaleureuse était toujours là et les planches de bois qui servaient de banc tenaient toujours, par on ne sait quel miracle, debout et les emplacements des feux de bois, encerclés de buches pour s'asseoir le soir et la salle de danse et avec son immense baie vitrée face au lac. Tout ici transmettait cette ambiance conviviale et amicale qui l'avait tant séduite l'année dernière. Dana aurait pu rester des heures à regarder une dernière fois ce camp qui resterait toujours le premier endroit où elle avait profité de ses vacances, mais elle avait peur que son père ne vienne la voir et ne lui reproche de l'abandonner. Au moment où elle se levait, elle perçut, à travers le clapotis si agréable de l'eau, une voix qui fredonnait sans vraiment chanter. Cependant, même en fredonnant, elle reconnu cette voix qui l'avait tant impressionnée et ne put résister à la tentation de s'approcher du ponton pour voir Mitchie Torrès, les yeux fermés, se laisser aller avec sa guitare. Elle avait légèrement grandi en dix mois. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs que dans son souvenir, mais elle avait toujours une de ses robes d'été qui lui donnait un air si détendu, son sourire sincère, sa voix si mélodieuse et son talent inouï à la guitare. Dana était en admiration devant ce qu'elle voyait et ne remarqua pas que Mitchie avait désormais ouverts les yeux. Quand elle tourna la tête, elle vit immédiatement Dana et lui sourit. Elle eut d'abord peur de voir son père derrière elle mais elle semblait bien seule. Après tout, elle avait été très gentille pendant les quelques jours qui avaient suivi le concours final. Encouragée par ce sourire, Dana la rejoignit sur le ponton pour lui dire bonjour :

« -Dana ! Que fais-tu ici ? S'enquit Mitchie alors qu'elle s'asseyait à ses côtés.

-J' habite ici… Enfin, dans le centre de mon père, de l'autre côté du lac.

-Ah ! Tu n'avais pas dit que tu habitais à New York ? S'étonna Mitchie

-Non, nous avons déménagé. Mais de toutes façon, nous partons à la fin de la semaine. Mon père ne veut pas voir l'ouverture de Camp Rock et je devrais aller chez ma mère ! Enfin, si elle m'accepte ! »

Dana fut étonnée de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se confier si facilement, mais le regard amical de Mitchie, son sourire et le cadre de détente du lac l'avait poussé à en dire trop. Elle avait piqué la curiosité de Mitchie qui ne put s'empêcher de réagir :

« -Comment ça tu „devrais" ?

-Je ne lui ai pas encore demandé et elle n'a pas beaucoup de places chez elle. Je ne vois pas trop comment elle pourrait m'accueillir pendant deux mois. »

Mitchie la regarda, étonnée. Elle n'imaginait pas que Dana Turner pouvait avoir une vie familiale si compliquée.

« -Mais, si elle ne peut pas t'accepter, tu feras quoi ?

-Je ne sais, pas, j'irai sûrement suivre mon père en sortant le moins possible de la voiture pour que personne ne sache que Axel Turner a une fille de dix-sept ans.

-Mais c'est horrible ! Lâcha Mitchie sans se contrôler. »

Dana haussa les épaules et laissa le silence retomber. Mitchie baissa la tête, à la recherche d'une solution, puis, quand elle eut enfin trouvé ce qui semblait évident, elle se leva. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur nouvelle.

« -Tu sais où il y aura toujours de la place pour toi ? Demanda-t-elle, enthousiaste. »

La jeune fille lui fit signe que non et Mitchie la prit par la main et l'entraina vers sa mère et Brown.

« -Ici ! »


	2. Tu m'as trop manquéééé!

« -Allo Cat' ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Rien ! Je voulais juste te parler ! Ça fait quand même une semaine que tu ne m'as pas appelée, Mitchie.

-J'étais prise dans mes examens, et puis, comme on se voit ce soir, je me suis dit que ça pouvait attendre… Mais bon, je suis désolée. Comment vas-tu ?

-J'ai vraiment hâte de retrouver le camp. Il paraît qu'il y a des nouveaux bungalows.

-Oui, c'est vrai, j'y étais la semaine dernière ! Mais ça ne change rien ! On prendra le même bungalow que l'année dernière… Il faudra peut-être réserver un lit pour Dana !

-Dana ? S'étonna Caitlyn… Tu veux dire DANA TURNER ! La fille d'Alex. Son père n'est pas là, au moins !

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais elle avait nulle part où aller. Elle allait passer ses vacances dans une pauvre voiture. Je lui ai proposé une place et j'ai négocié avec Brown ! »

A côté d'elle, Mitchie ne faisait pas attention à sa mère qui rigolait en marmonnant qu'elle avait presque menacé Brown de quitter le camp avec tous ses amis si il ne l'acceptait pas.

« -J'aurais bien aimé voir les négociations ! Rit Caitlyn. Mais sinon, tu me garderas un lit en hauteur. Ça fait deux ans que je dors en bas et je n'arriverai pas avant ce soir !

-Voilà la vraie raison de ton appel ! Supposa Mitchie.

-Tu m'as percée à jour ! Ironisa-t-elle. Mais tu es où, toi ?

-Dans ma voiture, on ne va pas tarder à arriver… Attends ! Oui ! Je viens d'apercevoir la pancarte d'accueil ! Je suis arrivééééééééééée !

-Oh ! Je suis trop jalouse ! Fit mine de bouder Caitlyn. On se voit se soir !

-Oui, à ce soir ! »

Mitchie raccrocha, elle trépignait d'impatience. Elle savait qu'elle arriverait dans les premières mais elle avait hâte de voir tout le monde arriver… Certes, elle appréhendait ses retrouvailles avec Shane, puisqu'ils avaient perdu tous contacts. Elle avait été très heureuse avec lui l'année dernière et avait passé le meilleur été de sa vie mais elle ne voulait pas revivre la même histoire. Elle avait grandi et n'était plus intéressée par les histoires de vacances. Elle avait été trop triste pendant les deux mois qui avaient suivi Camp Rock, quand il était trop occupé pour lui répondre qu'elle avait été obligée de renoncer à leurs conversations téléphoniques hebdomadaires.

Repenser à Shane avait fait redescendre son enthousiasme et sa mère soupira en garant la voiture :

« -Arrête de penser à Shane, tout le temps !

-Je sais, mais c'est bizarre, je ne sais même pas si les Connect 3 reviennent cette année… Après tout, ils ont déjà dix-neuf ans ! Et s'ils reviennent, je ne sais pas du tout comment agir avec lui.

-Tu verras bien ! Tu verras bien ! La rassura sa mère, qui savait que les trois frères Gray viendraient passer deux mois, comme tous les ans, bien qu'ils soient plus âgés. Ils pourraient donner des cours, ou l'aider en cuisine, comme Shane l'année dernière, ce qui permettrait de mieux cerner ses intentions au sujet de sa fille. »

Mitchie remercit sa mère du regard, sortit de la voiture et se précipita dans son bungalow. Pour une fois, elle était la première. Elle posa sa guitare sur le lit sous la fenêtre, réserva un lit en hauteur pour sa meilleure amie du camp et le lit à côté du sien pour Dana, pour qu'elle ne se sente pas exclue. Elle sortit ensuite et alla vers le lac. Elle savait que Dana arriverait bientôt et qu'elle ne pouvait venir avec ses parents, elle devait donc s'intégrer discrètement au camp par le lac.

Mitchie se posa calmement sur la plage et attendit. Il n'y avait encore que peu de pensionnaires et il s'agissait principalement de junior dont les parents visitaient le camp avant de les y laisser.

« -Oh ! Mitchie ! Tu vois, Maman ! C'est elle qui a chanté lors du concours final ! Elle nous a donné des cours de chant, l'année dernière. Fit la petite voix d'un petit garçon qui trainait sa mère par la main pour lui montrer tout ce qu'il avait vécu dans le camp.

-Kyle ! Le salua Mitchie. Ça fait plaisir de voir que tu es de retour. Tu as travaillé ta chorégraphie ?

-Tous les jours ! Répondit sa mère en riant. Je connais parfaitement la chanson que vous avez chantée… C'était une très belle chanson, d'ailleurs. Vous nous avez impressionnés. »

Mitchie la remercia, gênée puis entama une discussion avec eux avant de repérer que les buissons du bord du lac bougeaient étrangement. Elle s'excusa auprès de Kyle et de sa mère en promettant qu'elle s'occuperait bien du junior avant d'aller accueillir Dana qui se débattait avec les branches d'un arbre et ses valises. Devant la scène, Mitchie ne put retenir un éclat de rire.

« -Tu as le droit de rire. Je galère dans le petit sentier depuis une demi-heure…

-Quand je pense que tu avais prévu d'apporter ton synthétiseur !

-De toute façon, mon père a laissé le piano sous la cabane extérieure. Je pourrais toujours y aller. »

Mitchie acquiesça en souriant. Elle s'imaginait déjà passer des après midi, avec Dana, Caitlyn et les autres, à chanter et danser dans cette mignonne petite cabane qu'avait fait construire Axel Turner. *Il y a au moins une chose qu'il aura réussi !* Pensa-t-elle.

Elle emmena ensuite Dana dans le bungalow et elles commencèrent à défaire leurs affaires en discutant.

« -Je ne réalise pas que je vais passer l'été à Camp Rock, sans mon père ! Répétait Dana.

-Tu vas voir ! Ça va être génial. S'enthousiasma Mitchie. Les filles sont trop cool, même si Ella est un peu perchée, parfois. Peggy a son caractère, mais sinon, elle est adorable. Quand à Lola, elle devait venir l'année dernière mais n'a pas pu. Mais elle est venue il y a deux ans, et même avant, je crois. Elle est géniale et chante tellement bien.

-Il y a sept lits ? Et là, ça fait six ? S'enquit Dana.

-Euh… Oui ! C'est parce que tu connais Tess !

-Tess revient ?! S'étonna-t-elle. Brown l'a acceptée alors qu'elle est une des principales causes de leur défaite ?

-Si tu savais le nombre d'anciens pensionnaires de Camp Star qui sont là ! S'exclama-Mitchie.

-À commencer par moi ! Remarqua très justement Dana. Mais il y a encore des anciens pensionnaires qui ont toujours été fidèle à Camp rock.

-Forcément ! Les filles du bungalow sont là… Je ne sais pas si tu les connais, mais Jake, Anton, Ryan, Tony, Jessica, Barron, Sanders, Tyler et Taylor, Tina, David et Justin m'ont dit qu'ils revenaient aussi.

-C'est tout ? Demanda-t-elle. Je vois vaguement qui est Justin, mais ça s'arrête là. Il n'y a personne d'autre ? »

Mitchie sourit en sachant très bien qui Dana attendait. Cependant, elle savait que si elle parlait de lui, elles seraient amenées à parler de son frère et Mitchie ne se sentait pas encore assez proche d'elle pour se confier. Elle voulait d'abord parler à Caitlyn pour qu'elle lui donne des conseils, mais, voyant le regard inquiet de sa nouvelle amie, elle céda :

« -Je n'ai aucune nouvelle des Connect 3, c'est le groupe de Nate et ses frères. Je ne sais absolument pas s'ils viennent ou non. Tu peux aller demander à ma mère ou à Brown, mais ils croiront que c'est moi qui t'envoie. »

Immédiatement, Dana se détendit. Rien ne lui disait que Nate n'allait pas revenir, puis, réalisant qu'elle allait, peut-être, bientôt le retrouver, elle s'inquiéta à nouveau :

« -Que se passe-t-il ? Interrogea Mitchie. Ils te font peur ?

-Non, ils ne me font pas peur. Je redoute juste d'en revoir un… »

Intérieurement, bien qu'elle avait été témoin du rapprochement de Dana et Nate, l'année dernière, Mitchie s'inquiéta du prénom qui allait suivre. Elle avait beau ne pas savoir ce qu'elle attendait de Shane, elle n'avait absolument pas envie d'être en rivalité avec une fille comme Dana.

« -Lequel ? Tenta-t-elle de demander avec le plus de détachement possible. »

Cette fois, ce fut à Dana de deviner les pensées de Mitchie. Elle eut un petit sourire imperceptible.

« -Nate ! Lâcha-t-elle enfin. On s'entendait bien l'année dernière mais il semble que notre amitié n'ait pas résisté à la distance. Aucun de nous n'a jamais recontacté l'autre. Et je n'ai jamais vécu de retrouvailles avec d'anciens amis, jusqu'à, peut-être, aujourd'hui. Mon père ne revient jamais dans les endroits qu'il a quittés.

-Nate ne t'a jamais recontacté, ça ne lui ressemble pas ! S'étonna Mitchie qui avait toujours vu en Nate le plus relationnel des trois frères.

-Non, je n'ai rien eu… Mais je ne lui avais même pas donné mon adresse mail !

-Tu verras. La rassura Mitchie. Il sera heureux de te revoir et vous redeviendrez amis ! »

Dana allait la remercier quand la porte s'ouvrit brutalement:

« -On est arrivés ! S'écria Peggy Waburton, en entrant dans le bungalow. Mitchiiiiiie !

-Mitchie est là ! S'exclama Ella Pador qui la suivait. »

Elle entra en sautillant et se jeta dans les bras de son amie. Mitchie, un peu surprise, se laissa tomber sur son lit et les trois amies se retrouvèrent allongées les unes sur les autres devant Dana, touchée d'une telle démonstration d'amitié qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir. Derrière elles, Lola entra en souriant, heureuse de retrouver le camp. Quand Mitchie se releva enfin, elle put faire les présentations :

« -Les filles, je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de Dana ? Elle était là l'année dernière, à Camp Star, expliqua-t-elle à Lola, qui avait évidemment entendu parler des événements passés, puis, voyant leurs regards inquiets, elle expliqua : Elle passe l'été avec nous, puisque son père est parti. Je lui ai proposé le dernier lit du bungalow.

-Mais oui ! On t'a vu les derniers jours du camp de l'année dernière. Tu étais toujours avec Nate, d'ailleurs ! Souligna Ella malicieusement.

-Ah ! Oui ! Je me souviens. Rajouta Peggy, on se demandait comment cette histoire a évolué.

-On était juste amis ! Répéta Dana. Et, la distance due à la fin des vacances a eu raison de notre amitié.

-Peut-être que ça changera cette année. Supposa Ella.

-Parce qu'ils viennent ? Ne put se retenir de demander Mitchie.

-Ils vont au moins passer. Ils n'ont aucun concert planifié pendant tout l'été, selon leur site.

-Je sais ! Rétorqua Mitchie qui avait, évidemment, vérifié tout ce qu'elle pouvait savoir sur eux sans demander à sa mère. Mais aucun d'eux ne t'a confirmé qu'ils venaient ?

-Calme-toi, Mitchie. S'étonna Peggy. Ils ne nous ont rien dit mais c'est sûr qu'ils passeront voir leur oncle. En revanche, ce qui m'étonne, c'est que tu n'es pas au courant. Shane ne t'a rien dit ?

-Et ne nous dit pas que vous étiez juste amis ! Rajouta Ella.

-Non, on était un peu plus proches que des amis. Approuva Mitchie, mais c'est terminé.

-Ah ! Bon ! S'exclamèrent les trois filles. Shane n'a pas pu rompre avec toi. Il est trop adorable et il est trop attaché à toi.

-Non, il n'a pas rompu. Leur apprit-elle.

-Mais tu n'as pas pu larguer. Il est trop beau ! Rétorqua Ella.

-Je ne l'ai pas vraiment largué, en fait… Soupira Mitchie, en s'asseyant sur sa valise vide, tandis que, Lola, Ella et Peggy rangeaient à leur tour leur affaires.

-Mais qui a largué qui ?

-Personne. On a juste arrêté de se parler. On ne se voyait plus tous les jours et il était très occupé parce qu'il était en tournée avec ses frères, et je jouais beaucoup pour mon lycée.

-Mais, qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire si tu le revois ? S'enquit Peggy.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. Depuis deux semaines, je pense à toutes les réactions possibles mais je n'ai aucune idée.

-En plus, d'après les photos de leur dernier concert, il est de plus en plus beau ! Répéta Ella.

-Je sais, je sais ! Soupira Mitchie. Justement, Shane Gray devient une rock star et tu crois qu'il va encore penser à une pauvre fille qui a deux ans de moins que lui et qu'il ne voit que deux fois pas an.

-Oui ! S'exclamèrent les trois filles, en même temps, avant que Peggy ne continue. Tu as vue comment il te regardait l'année dernière ?

-C'était avant qu'il ne soit face à toutes ces fans qui l'admirent. »

Les quatre filles soupirèrent ; Mitchie était vraiment bornée. Dana préféra aller ouvrir une fenêtre pour aérer plutôt que de chercher à raisonner Mitchie. Dès qu'elle l'eut ouverte, un bruit de klaxon intense retentit dans tout le bungalow.

« -Dis donc ! Voilà une drôle de voiture ! Remarqua-t-elle. Elle est toute bleue avec des notes de musique…

-C'est la voiture de Caitlyn ! Son père la lui a offerte quand elle a eu son permis, l'année dernière ! S'exclama Mitchie en accourant vers le Parking. »

Elle était tellement heureuse de retrouver sa meilleure amie, qu'elle traversa le camp en courant sans reprendre une seule fois sa respiration. Elle passa devant Brown sans même lui adresser un bonjour et manqua de peu de bousculer sa mère.

« -Cat' ! L'accueillit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

-Mitchie ! Tu m'as trop manquéééé. J'ai pleins de trucs à te dire ! »

Les deux amies prirent les valises et quittèrent le parking en bavardant gaiement.

« -Peggy ! Ella ! Vous êtes déjà là ! Et Lola, tu es bien de retour! Je croyais que c'était une blague, mais tu es bien là! Se réjouit Caitlyn en allant les serrer dans ses bras. Et Dana ! Bienvenue chez nous ! Tu vas voir, on rigole bien ici.

-Je n'en doute pas ! Répondit l'intéressée en lui faisant la bise.

-Mitchie, tu m'as réservé un lit en hauteur ? Demanda ensuite Caitlyn.

-Oui, tu dormiras juste au dessus de Tess qui est la dernière à ne pas être arrivée.

-La dernière à quoi ? Fit justement la voix de Tess derrière elles… Vous m'acceptez encore cette année ? »

Peggy fit mine d'hésiter avant de se décaler et de montrer Dana, qui, un peu gênée, se contenta de sourire :

« -Evidemment qu'on t'accepte, tant que tu reconnais que nous sommes dans le meilleur camp du monde ! La menaça Caitlyn ironiquement, même si on sentait dans sa voix une once de réelle menace. Après tout Tess avait déjà abusé de leur gentillesse à plusieurs reprises. »

Elles rirent toutes ensemble, sous le regard attendrissant de Connie et Brown qui discutaient :

« -Tu te rends compte que c'est leur dernière année ! Réalisa Brown.

-Oh ! Mitchie le répète tous les jours depuis une semaine, donc je suis obligée de me rendre compte. Mais je suis sûre que tu peux compter sur elles pour être de bon professeurs de chant, danse, dessins, piano, guitare et tout ce qui va avec… Ella pourrait devenir costumière. Elles seraient sûrement prêtes à être bénévole.

-On verra Connie, on verra ! Elles ont encore un été. Rappela-t-il. Et elles pourront toujours faire comme mes neveux qui viennent tous les étés, même depuis deux ans qu'ils sont trop vieux !

-C'est vrai ! Acquiesça Connie. Et, d'ailleurs, ils arrivent quand ? Je dois les compter pour dîner ? »

Brown la regarda en souriant, avant de hausser les épaules.

« -Ils seront là avant lundi mais ils ne m'ont rien dit de plus… Mais trois repas de plus ou de moins, ce n'est rien. La rassura-t-il, avant de lui dire plus sérieusement. Et Ne t'inquiète pas pour ta fille, Shane ne lui fera aucun mal délibérément.

-C'est bien ça le problème. Soupira-t-elle. Il peut toujours lui en faire inconsciemment.

-Ses frères veillent sur lui, Connie, ça ira. J'en suis sûr.

-J'espère, Brown, j'espère. Dit-elle avant de retourner dans ses cuisines. »

Sur le chemin de retour vers le bungalow, Dana expliquait à Tess comment elle avait pu intégrer le camp tandis que Caitlyn et Mitchie essayaient de rattraper toute l'année passée. Les deux meilleures amies avaient pris m'habitude de se téléphoner toutes les semaines pour rester le plus possible en contact, mais l'euphorie des retrouvailles et de l'idée de partager ces deux mois ensemble les poussait à redire tout ce que chacune avait déjà dit à l'autre.

Derrière elles, Dana les regardait, impressionnées.

« -Tu sais, c'était encore pire l'année dernière ! Lui apprit Tess. Elles ont passé des week-end l'une chez l'autre cette année, ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait jusque là.

-C'est beau d'avoir une amie comme ça ! Constata Dana. »

Elle avait, en disant cela, levé les yeux vers le ciel, comme si elle espérait qu'elle aurait un jour une amitié comme celle-ci.

Elle se reprit et sortit de son imagination assez rapidement en se disant que cet endroit était propice à la rêverie. D'abord, elle allait pouvoir faire autant de piano qu'elle le voulait sans jamais être notée ou évaluée. Elle allait dormir avec d'autres filles qui l'accueillaient à bras ouverts malgré ce que son père leur avait fait. Elle avait déjà rapidement fait connaissance avec Mitchie et voyait déjà en elle une confidente et conseillère dans les moments où elle aurait besoin de soutien. Elle se voyait déjà rire avec ses nouvelles amies autour d'un feu de camp, les écouter parler de leur vie si simple, jouer pour faire chanter Mitchie sur une chorégraphie de Caitlyn et faire tant d'autres choses encore qui ne lui venaient pas à l'esprit.

Les sept filles entrèrent dans ce bungalow dans lequel elles allaient passer leurs nuits pendant les prochains mois et discutèrent joyeusement.

« -Du coup, Dana, tu habites où, exactement ?

-C'est un peu compliqué, répondit-elle. En fait, j'ai habité pendant deux ans à New York mais mon père est en cours de déménagement, on a vécu un an dans l'ancien Camp Star et je ne sais pas encore où j'emménage à la rentrée !

-Waw. Tu as du faire le tour du monde à ce rythme là ! Supposa Ella, impressionnée par ce périple.

-Le tour du monde, peut-être pas, mais j'ai bien voyagé dans toutes les grandes villes des Etats-Unis.

-Et qu'est ce que tu as préféré ? S'enquit Tess.

-La décadence de Las Vegas était impressionnante, et croiser des acteurs comme si c'était normal à Hollywood, c'est très amusant, mais, rien n'est comparable aux comédies musicales de Broadway… Comme on est restés à New York deux ans, je croyais qu'on allait s'y installer définitivement et que j'y ferais une école de chant ou de musique pour faire ensuite des comédies musicales. Ils ont toujours besoin de pianistes dans ce genre de show !

-J'adore les comédies musicales ! S'exclama Ella, surtout Mamma mia ! Elle est vraiment géniale ! »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Mitchie se saisisse de sa guitare et, accompagnée par Caitlyn et Lola, les sept filles étaient parties pour se refaire l'intégrale des tubes de la comédie musicale. Elles se décidèrent à sortir sur la terrasse pour profiter de la fin de journée et furent rejoints par Tyler et Taylor, Sander et Barron qui rajoutèrent aux guitares d'accompagnement, des trompettes et des basses. Les autres pensionnaires les regardaient, certains allant jusqu'à chanter ave eux et certains disaient même à leurs amis que si Mitchie Torrès et ses amies étaient là, alors ils allaient assister à des shows comme celui ci tous les jours, et de plus en plus entrainants.

Brown, Connie et quelques professeurs regardaient la scène de loin et souriaient de voir une si bonne ambiance quelques heures à peine après le début du camp.

« -Elle a vraiment du talent, cette petite ! S'extasia un des nouveaux professeurs. Et les autres aussi… Quelle est ta fille, Connie ?

-Celle du milieu, celle qui, apparemment, a vraiment du talent.

-Elle m'impressionne ! Se répétait Megan Bark, la nouvelle professeure de chant des plus âgés.

-Elle nous impressionne tous ! Précisa Brown Césario en lui adressant un clin d'œil. »

Il allait continuer sa phrase mais le téléphone sonna dans son bureau.

« -Il y a déjà des parents inquiets ? S'étonna Megan.

-Non, la rassura Connie. Il s'agit juste de sa ligne personnelle, il n'y a que peu de gens qui ont le numéro.

-Oui, c'est le numéro en cas d'extrême urgence sur la fiche de job ?

-Exactement, mais il n'y a que trois ou quatre employés qui l'ont sur le camp, dont toi en tant que professeur principal des jeunes.

-Mais tous les employés sont sur le camp et personne n'a de problème ? S'interrogea Megan.

-Sa famille et ses amis ont aussi ce numéro, la plupart du temps, ce sont eux qui l'utilisent… »

Connie n'eut pas le temps de donner plus d'explication puisque Brown revenait, le sourire aux lèvres.

« -Connect 3 nous fait l'honneur d'arriver ce soir, dans cinq minutes ! »

oO0°0Oo

« -Oui, Brown ? C'est Nate

-…

-Oui, je suis avec Jason et Shane.

-…

-Oui, nous allons bien !

-…

-Notre bungalow habituel ?

-…

-Merci c'est gentil.

-…

-C'est justement pour ça qu'on t'appelle.

-…

-On pensait que c'était bizarre d'arriver après tout le monde, on a envie de passer nos vacances comme tous les autres pensionnaires, même si on a deux ans de plus que tous les autres.

-…

-Ce serait possible d'arriver ce soir, du coup ?

-…

-Ok ! Génial ! On est à cinq minutes ! Et Jason conduit trop rapidement.

-…

-Oui, on avait un peu prévu que tu accepterais qu'on arrive ce soir ! Bon, à tout de suite !

-… »

Nate Gray rangea son portable dans son sac avant de dire :

« -On est bien attendus, pas de problèmes !

-Super ! S'enthousiasma Jason, à nous le lac, les batteries inusables, les juniors adorables!

-Et les cours des nouveaux professeurs. J'espère qu'ils seront doués. Rajouta Shane.

-On va retrouver tous nos amis ! Compléta Nate. On dort dans notre bungalow, tous les trois, mais on partage nos sanitaires avec Tyler, Sander, Barron et leurs amis. Peggy et Ella vont sûrement être de retour, elles aussi.

-Il y aura aussi Caitlyn et sa meilleure amie à la si belle voix ! »

En ajoutant cela, Jason s'était tourné vers Shane qui avait du mal à cacher sa gène.

« -Et j'imagine déjà l'ambiance de musique permanente ! Termina-t-il. »

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'ils entendaient le son des basses venir jusqu'à eux, alors qu'ils étaient à peine dans le parking.

« -Qu'est ce que je disais ! S'exclama Shane, en sortant de la voiture. »

Il aimait tellement ces mélodies improvisées à plusieurs instruments qui étaient fréquentes à Camp Rock. Dès qu'il reconnut la mélodie, il comprit qu'une voix allait bientôt se rajouter et il n'eut qu'à entendre les premiers sons pour se figer et dire :

« -C'est elle ! C'est sa voix ! »


	3. Euh Salut!

« -C'est elle ! C'est ça voix ! »

Nate et Jason se tournèrent vers leur frère. Ils n'avaient pas réalisé à quel point ce dernier était attaché à Mitchie pour accorder tant d'importance à une simple chansonnette de bienvenue. D'un seul regard, ils décidèrent de rester aux côtés de Shane, le temps que la chanson se termine, parce que ce dernier semblait encore plus touché par sa voix que lorsqu'il l'avait entendu pour la première fois, deux ans auparavant.

Les dernières notes de la mélodie résonnèrent enfin et furent immédiatement suivies d'applaudissement et de rires qui se perdaient entre les bungalows. Nate poussa alors son frère qui sortit de sa rêverie en soupirant. Les retrouvailles promettaient d'être compliquées.

Les trois frères s'avançaient lentement vers le centre du camp et la cabane de Brown, quand un jeune junior, sûrement campeur pour la première année, s'exclama :

« -Oh ! Mais c'est les Connect 3 ! Regardez tous ! »

Cette phrase fut suivie d'un long silence à travers tout le camp. En une fraction de seconde, toutes les discussions cessèrent et laissèrent place à des soupirs d'admiration des filles, une course effrénée des juniors vers Jason, un Nate cloué sur place à la vue du sourire gêné de Dana, un Shane perdu face au regard non contrôlé de Mitchie qui, malgré tous ses efforts pour ne pas réagir, n'avait pu s'empêcher de relever la tête vers le garçon qu'elle avait tant apprécié.

« -Salut les garçons ! Les salua Brown pour interrompre ces échanges gênants pour les quatre campeurs. Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir, comment allez vous ?

-Super ! S'enthousiasma Jason, en portant le petit Kyle sur ses épaules. On est trop heureux d'être arrivés. »

Il donna ensuite un léger coup d'épaule à ses deux frères, remarquant que Caitlyn tentait désespérément de sortir ses amies de cet échange silencieux. Les quatre stagiaires se reprirent, un peu gênés et les garçons suivirent leur oncle, tandis que Mitchie rentrait dans son bungalow.

« -Alors, là ! Je crois que je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi bizarre ! Commenta Caitlyn en refermant la porte derrière Dana. Non, mais tu as vu comment tu le regardes ! Réveille-toi Mitchie, tu ne peux pas me dire que sa présence t'indiffère.

-Non, mais, tu l'as vu… Les photos qui circulent sur le net n'ont rien à voir avec lui en vrai. Alors, forcément, je réagis. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Et je ne m'attendais pas à le voir si tôt ! Je suis juste surprise... Enfin, je crois !

-Mais oui ! Soupira Caitlyn. Tu es surtout totalement perdue, un peu comme Dana… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'intéresser à sa nouvelle amie puisque Tess entra dans le bungalow en demandant :

« -Vous pensez qu'ils vont rester longtemps, que c'est pour ça qu'ils ne font pas de concerts de l'été, parce qu'ils restent ici ?

-C'est exactement ça ! Confirma Ella en poussant à son tour la porte. Ils restent deux mois et seront considérés comme des stagiaires normaux.

-Même s'ils ont deux ans de plus que nous ? S'enquit Lola du haut de son lit.

-L'âge n'est plus très important, Sanders, Taylor, ils ont tous déjà 18 ans, fit remarquer Peggy, et Ella les aura dans deux semaines, pourtant ils sont tous là !

-Et pour longtemps ! S'exclama la petite brune. »

Lola acquiesça en soupirant qu'elle avait du manquer un été important l'année dernière, elle le regrettait déjà. Elle proposa à Mitchie et Dana, encore un peu remuée par les évènements d'aller profiter du lac pendant que les autres stagiaires devaient encore ranger leurs affaires. Les filles avaient clairement compris le sous-entendu de leur amie et se dirigèrent, aux côtés de Lola et de Caitlyn qui ne lâchait plus Mitchie vers la petite cabane où Dana avait l'habitude de jouer du piano. Lorsqu'elle se laissa aller sur le clavier, les trois autres filles furent très impressionnées par son talent.

« -Mon père voulait faire de moi une star, une chanteuse charismatique, un peu comme ce que veut devenir Tess. Mais moi, je n'ai jamais voulu danser et chanter sur scène. J'ai toujours trouvé que, quand je jouais au piano, je m'exprimais plus que quand je chantais. J'ai appris à chanter avec des cours interminables d'où je ressortais avec la voix totalement cassée alors qu'il ne m'a pas fallu plus d'un stage d'une semaine de piano pour en comprendre le fonctionnement et depuis, je progresse seule… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sens tellement à ma place derrière le clavier. Si j'ai continué la musique selon le souhait de mon père, c'est uniquement parce que je pouvais toujours faire du piano entre deux répétitions. »

Dana avait expliqué tout cela calmement, en regardant le beau piano blanc avec admiration et les trois filles acquiescèrent. Les quatre amies savaient que la musique se déclinait indéfiniment et qu'on pouvait en être passionné de bien des manières, et c'était ce qui rendait ce camp si ouvert puisque chacun pouvait développer le talent qu'il souhaitait et, finalement, tout le monde se complétait.

« -Bon, les filles, c'est bien mignon d'aimer la musique ! Reprit Caitlyn, mais on a aussi le droit de penser à autre chose, et notamment, dans votre cas, aux garçons. Je dis ça parce que je n'ai toujours pas demandé à Dana pourquoi elle a fixé Nate pendant si longtemps.

-Je ne sais pas… Soupira l'intéressée. Je ne m'attendais pas à le revoir aussi tôt. J'aimais bien passer du temps avec lui et j'avais l'impression que lui aussi. C'est toujours un peu délicat de se retrouver après un an !

-Ne m'en parle pas ! Renchérit Mitchie… Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir été aussi gênée depuis très longtemps.

-Ah ! Les garçons vous perturbent trop ! Souligna Caitlyn. Il vaut mieux ne pas trop leur accorder d'importance. C'est toujours mieux de ne pas se poser de questions à leur sujet, n'est-ce pas Lola ?

-Euh… Balbutia-t-elle. Je ne sais pas trop ! »

Les trois filles se tournèrent vers Lola qui devenait toute rouge et regardait ses pieds.

« -Tu nous cacherais pas quelque chose, toi ? S'enquit Mitchie.

-Ba je ne sais pas trop quoi dire…

-Ça concerne quelqu'un du camp ? Demanda tout de suite Caitlyn

-Euh… Oui ! Soupira Lola.

-Qui ?

-Mais depuis quand ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Euh… Laissez-moi vous raconter les filles ! Parce qu'avec toutes ces questions, je ne peux pas en placer une… En fait, il y a deux semaine, il y eu la finale du concours des chorales des lycées de Californie. J'y suis allée avec mon lycée, on a d'ailleurs fini troisième sur une bonne cinquantaine. Mais bref, j'y ai croisé beaucoup de gens du camp, et notamment Sanders que je n'avais pas vu depuis deux ans. On a passé le week-end ensemble, on a même négligé nos amis du lycée à qui on ne parlait que pour les répétitions. Avant de partir, je lui ai demandé des nouvelles de tous les campeurs et, quand il m'a dit qu'il y retournait, malgré ses 18 ans, je lui ai dit que je m'étais aussi inscrite cette année. Il m'a embrassé, alors que je prenais le bus pour rentre chez moi une heure après. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en parler à qui que ce soit.

-C'est un peu bizarre, comme ça ! Subitement ? Essayait de comprendre Caitlyn.

-Ça m'a vraiment surprise ! Et c'était assez agréable… Mais je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il en a pensé, lui.

-Avec la vitesse à laquelle les relations évoluent dans ce camp, tu seras bientôt fixée ! La rassura Caitlyn.

-Je ne sais pas trop si j'ai envie d'être fixée. Je garde un très bon souvenir de ce week-end et j'ai envie de profiter de ce camp, sans être triste à cause d'une histoire finie.

-Tu sais, conseilla Mitchie. Les garçons reviennent souvent quand ils le veulent. S'il ne t'ignore pas, c'est qu'il n'a pas envie que ça s'arrête.

-Et vu comme il te regardait quand on chantait tout à l'heure, il tient à toi. Remarqua Dana.

-Tu as observé comment il me regardait !

-Je suis la seule nouvelle de notre âge dans ce camp, donc j'observe pour essayer d'en savoir le plus sur chacun. Je pensais juste qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre vous il y a deux ans, pas deux semaines !

-Si tu as des questions sur les potins de ce camp, demande à Cait'. Elle était là la première année…

-… Et restera le plus longtemps possible ! »

Les quatre amies continuèrent à rire joyeusement jusqu'au dîner où elles décidèrent d'arriver les premières pour éviter d'avoir à se placer en fonctions des garçons déjà assis. Retourner dans le réfectoire fit sourire Lola. Elle n'était pas venue depuis si longtemps dans cette salle où elle avait tant ri et discuté avec tous ses amis. Dana, elle, fut charmée par les tables en bois fraichi et les bancs, certes peu confortables, mais tellement chaleureux. Elle s'y voyait déjà, riant aux éclats après une blague de Caitlyn, même après une longue journée, heureuse d'être avec ses amies.

oO0°0Oo

« -Et maintenant, pour ouvrir notre Camp et commencer au mieux cet été, je vous demande d'accueillir les trois stagiaires qui nous font l'honneur de revenir, encore une fois, et que vous connaissez tous… Les Connect 3 ! »

Brown Césario laissa la scène à ses trois neveux qui reprirent un de leurs tubes les plus entrainants. Les premières notes avaient à peine résonnées que la plupart des campeurs s'étaient levés pour danser sur le rythme imposé. Derrière, confortablement installée sur ses coussins, Dana n'avait pas bougée, elle semblait hypnotisée par Nate qui jouait de la guitare en chantant. Il se révélait à chaque nouvelle parole et la nouvelle campeuse admirait cela. À ses côtés, Mitchie ne savait pas quoi faire, mais Caitlyn la tira de ses doutes :

« -Tu ne vas pas réfléchir pendant deux mois ! Ne pense plus à lui et amuse-toi. »

Elle l'entraina alors sur une table où elles purent danser à leur tour. Caitlyn avait raison. Elle s'était bien amusée avec Shane l'été dernier, mais c'était fini, mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'elle devait renoncer au plaisir d'écouter sa musique.

Les deux amies hurlaient les paroles de la chanson qu'elles connaissaient pas cœur en se déhanchant avec bien plus de style que la plupart des campeurs, ce qui attira le regard des trois chanteurs. Shane fut assez fière de voir que Mitchie connaissait cette chanson et l'admira en train de danser. Cette année l'avait embellie. Elle n'était plus la petite fille introvertie qu'il avait rencontré deux ans auparavant, ni la jeune fille trop responsable de l'année dernière. Elle semblait s'être trouvée et profiter simplement d'un bon moment sans se poser de questions, ce qui la rendait heureuse. Et quand Mitchie était heureuse, elle brillait- il l'avait déjà constaté à plusieurs reprises. Mais, ce soir, elles semblaient encore plus rayonnante ses cheveux ondulaient autour de son visage rieur, bien qu'elle ne le regarde pas, il devinait que les yeux surpris qu'il avait croisés plus tôt dans la journée, luisaient maintenant de cette complicité avec sa meilleure amie. Sa robe virevoltait autour des ses jambes fines et ses bras élancés s'agitaient avec élégance au rythme de ses accords. Il avait l'impression d'avoir en face de lui une fille inaccessible, qu'il essayait vainement de dompter par sa guitare, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'elle redeviendrait incontrôlable, avec son petit regard défiant qui l'avait fait craqué, et ses répliques, parfois cinglantes qu'elle adressait à tous ceux qui lui causaient du tort. Mitchie était libre et tenait à cette liberté, il l'avait toujours su et c'était pour cela que la voir danser sur sa musique était grisant, il avait l'impression de participer à cette liberté, et rien ne pouvait le rendre plus heureux.

Alors qu'il finissait sa chanson et que tout le monde les applaudissait, Shane ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir d'avoir laissé passer une occasion d'être avec Mitchie. Il la savait volontaire et marchant toujours devant elle, sans se retourner. Et elle avait raison. Il était persuadé qu'elle allait avoir une carrière musicale exceptionnelle, c'était tout ce qu'elle méritait. Il salua son public : les campeurs de Camp Rock qui avaient été leur premier public, les premiers à les admirer et les soutenir et pour cela, il savait qu'ils joueraient pour eux autant de fois qu'ils le désiraient et descendit de la scène avec ses deux frères, à la fois heureux et fier de leur chanson, mais aussi triste d'avoir réalisé que Mitchie pouvait être heureuse d'elle-même. Il savait, par sa mère qu'elle avait été très investie dans la vie de son lycée. Elle avait du sûrement tourné la page.

« -Tu viens, Shane ! On va rejoindre les autres ? Le rappela Jason

-J'arrive ! »

Les filles s'étaient rassises sur les coussins, avec leurs amis, et riaient joyeusement quand Ella et Peggy se mirent à applaudir avec énergie. Mitchie tourna la tête et comprit que les trois frères Gray arrivaient à eux :

« -Ça vous a plu ? Demanda Jason.

-C'était énorme ! Résuma Caitlyn. J'ai adoré !

-On a pu constaté vos talents de danseuses ! Fit remarquer Jason.

-On était les plus belles ! Rit Caitlyn. Mais asseyez vous ! Venez nous raconter votre année »

D'un seul regard qu'elle lança à Peggy et Ella, les deux amis se décalèrent, poussant alors Lola, déjà un peu gênée, contre Sanders qui rougit violemment, et laissant à Shane une place à côté de Mitchie.

« -Salut ! Commença Shane en s'asseyant.

-Euh… Salut ! Lui répondit-elle après avoir adressé un regard tueur à sa meilleure amie.

-Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien ! Heureuse d'être enfin ici, et toi ?

-Moi aussi ! C'est tellement bon de revenir.

-Il y a ici une ambiance unique ! Elle m'a tant manqué cette année.

-À nous aussi, si tu savais !

-Mais tu as eu une année mouvementée ? Demanda-t-elle, autant pour trouver un sujet qui éviterait une conversation gênante que parce qu'elle avait envie de continuer à discuter seule avec lui.

-Ah ! C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Mais c'était génial ! Chanter tous les jours, avec mes frères en plus. Expliqua-t-il. Et on a perpétuellement cette sensation de réaliser son rêve, et c'est pour ça aussi qu'on est si heureux de revenir, cette année encore, on est tellement reconnaissant envers Brown et le camp de nous avoir formé et de nous avoir transmis le respect et toutes les valeurs qu'un artiste doit avoir.

-Et ça doit vous faire du bien de vivre comme des jeunes normaux, j'ai appris que vous restiez deux mois et que vous êtes là en tant que stagiaires et non invités ?

-C'est exactement ça ! Être ici en tant que campeurs, ça nous rappelle qu'on est pas plus géniaux que n'importe quel campeur ce camp est rempli de talents, on a juste eu de la chance…

-Vous êtes vraiment doués ! L'interrompit-elle. Vous méritez ce qu'il vous arrive.

-Peut-être ! Répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Mais d'autres le méritent aussi. Regarde-toi, par exemple. Ta voix est magnifique et tu as une présence majestueuse sur scène. »

Mitchie sourit, à la fois gênée et très flattée par ces compliments. Elle le remercia et le laissa raconter son année à tous leurs amis. Cette première conversation l'avait détendue. Ils n'avaient certes pas évoqué leur histoire mais elle n'en n'avait pas besoin. Elle préférait de loin ces conversations simples et légères à celles gênantes qui, très souvent, finissaient mal et la rendaient tristes.

La soirée se poursuivit dans la joie et les rires. Personne ne semblait remarquer que Sanders ne rougissait plus, qu'il s'était progressivement détendu pour ouvrir ses bras et enlacer discrètement les épaules de Lola qui s'était laissée faire, tout en continuant de participer à la conversation.

« -Lola ? Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. »

La jeune fille sursauta avant de sourire et de se retourner vers lui :

« -Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on parle ? »

Elle l'interrogea du regard mais devant son sourire aussi séduisant que mystérieux, elle ne put se retenir de sourire à pleine dent et d'accepter. Il se levèrent doucement et marchèrent côte à côte vers le lac, sous le regard amusé de Caitlyn. En voilà une qui aurait des comptes à rentre le lendemain.

Caitlyn reporta son attention sur le groupe : Ella et Peggy riaient aux blagues de Barron et Tony, Tess parlait calmement à Jason, qui semblait étonné de son changement, de son année, Taylor et Tyler s'embrassaient dans leur coin, Mitchie et coutait Shane et Nate raconter leurs histoires, sans remarquer que le regard de Nate ne s'éloignait que rarement de Dana qui, elle, ne pouvait s'empêcher de le fixer.

Ce camp allait être mouvementé -Caitlyn en était sûre…


	4. Je ne m'attendais pas à toi ici!

Lola et Sanders s'étaient éloignés du reste du groupe. Ils marchaient tranquillement vers le lac, côte à côte, sans oser prononcer le moindre mot. Ce silence, bien que pensant, semblait convenir à Lola. Elle se sentait bien dans cette obscurité mystérieuse, et le pas léger de Sanders lui rappelait sa présence rassurante. Elle ne savait pas comment se rapprocher de lui. Son initiative de l'accueillir dans ses bras, plus tôt dans la soirée, lui avait fait vraiment plaisir et elle sentait que c'était à elle de lui faire comprendre qu'elle l'appréciait réellement et qu'elle avait, elle aussi, envie d'aller plus loin mais elle était perdue. Le bruit calme des vaguelettes qui s'évanouissaient sur le sable de la plage sur laquelle ils étaient les apaisait et donna à Lola la force de se tourner vers Sanders. Il s'arrêta alors et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la belle brune. Malgré l'obscurité, Lola n'eut aucune difficulté à ressentir l'intensité de ce regard qu'elle lui rendait avec autant de sincérité. Elle ne put se retenir d'esquisser un léger sourire qui rassura Sanders plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, d'abord juste d'un pas puis il encercla son dos de ses bras. Lola se laissa aller et posa la tête contre son épaule. Elle pouvait sentir son cœur accélérer, au moins aussi vite que le sien. Elle prit une grande inspiration et releva la tête. Elle lui adressa un dernier regard aussi profond qu'interrogateur, accompagné d'un sourire rempli de sous-entendus et donna ainsi à Sanders la confiance qui lui manquait. Il se pencha et l'embrassa enfin. Elle s'accrocha à son cou pour prolonger ce baiser et il resserra son étreinte…

« -Waw ! Lâcha-t-il quand ils s'écartèrent pour reprendre leur respiration.

-Exactement ! Waw… Sourit Lola.

-Tu es d'accord ? Osa-t-il enfin demander.

-Évidemment ! Acquiesça-t-elle en posant furtivement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Je sens que ces vacances vont être géniales ! »

Elle explosa d'un rire cristallin et retourna embrasser Sanders, heureuse qu'il ait à ce point raison.

oO0°0Oo

« -Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais moi, je suis fatiguée ! »

Caitlyn s'était levée en s'étirant. Cela faisait déjà plus d'une demi-heure que tous les autres campeurs avaient rejoint leurs bungalows. Les cours de chant et de danse commençaient le lendemain matin et ils devaient être en forme.

« -Déjà ! Mais il est quelle heure ? S'étonna Jason

-Je t'assure que tu ne veux pas le savoir ! Rigola Shane en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. Je vous rappelle que si on est tous endormis pendant les cours de demain, Brown risque d'être plus vigilent sur le respect du couvre feu…

-Vous aussi, vous venez en cours ?

-Oui, on est des stagiaires comme tout le monde ! Acquiesça Nate »

Devant l'ironie de cette phrase (trois jeunes rock stars qui chantent sur scène dès le début du camp ne peuvent pas être réellement considérées comme tout le monde), Dana ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un léger éclat de rire que remarqua immédiatement Nate, un peu étonné. La pauvre Dana s'en voulait tellement de ne pas avoir su se maitriser qu'elle devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

« -Ça va ? S'inquiéta Nate en la voyant ainsi.

-Oui, oui, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris ! Répondit-elle sans réaliser qu'elle lui parlait enfin.

-Tant mieux et, sinon, ça va vraiment, je veux dire, depuis l'année dernière ? Relança Nate. »

Ce fut à ce moment que Diana prit conscience que celui qu'elle avait le plus attendu dès qu'elle avait su qu'elle serait à Camp Rock lui avait enfin adressé la parole.

« -Euh… Plutôt bien ! Balbutia-t-elle.

-Je t'avoue que je ne t'attendais pas à te voir ici !

-Moi non plus ! Rajouta-t-elle avant de préciser, enfin, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à être ici, parce que toi, je savais que j'allais te croiser.

-Mais pourquoi es-tu ici, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?

-Aucun de mes deux parents ne m'avait prévue dans leurs plans pour les vacances, quand j'en ai parlé à Mitchie, elle m'a proposé de venir ici… Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait encore une place, et qui plus est, une place pour toi…

-Pourquoi pour toi ? D'abord tu n'es pas ton père et tu as juste profité d'un camp de musique l'année dernière, même si ce n'étais pas le bon, rajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil, et, en plus, Brown est l'homme le moins rancunier que je connaisse.

-Ça je l'avais remarqué ! Acquiesça-t-elle.

-Brown est vraiment adorable, on a de la chance de l'avoir… Mais, je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu retrouver Mitchie, elle n'habite pas à New York ?

-Moi non plus ! Lui apprit-elle. J'ai vécu à Camp Star pendant un an, et Mitchie est passée avec sa mère pendant le mois de juin.

-Ah ! Bon ! Je la vois bien forçant Brown à trouver un nouveau lit à mettre dans leur bungalow… D'ailleurs, vous n'êtes pas un peu serrées à six dans un seul bungalow.

-Non, enfin pas pour l'instant. Moi j'aime bien, au contraire. Je n'ai jamais partagé du temps avec d'autres filles, elles partagent une réelle amitié et semblent prêtes à m'intégrer. C'est sûr, on est loin d'avoir deux lits pour chacune de nous et des placards plus grands que nous, mais c'est convivial.

-Tu sais, si nous on a tout cet espace, c'est parce qu'on était déjà ici quand il n'y avait presque aucun stagiaires et trop de bungalows… et avec le temps on est restés très attachés à ce bungalow. Brown nous le laisse à chaque fois, selon lui, c'est pour qu'il y ait assez de place pour l'énorme égo de Shane !

-Qu'est ce qu'il a mon égo ? S'interposa alors l'intéressé qui n'avait plus trop envie d'écouter les blagues que Barron faisaient à Mitchie. »

Dana explosa de rire devant l'intervention de Shane et, en constatant que Nate se décomposait de gène, elle reprit :

« -De toutes manières, on est arrivés à notre bungalow et je suis vraiment fatiguée. Bonne nuit les garçons. »

Sans réfléchir, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour faire un petit bisou sur la joue de Shane, comme elle faisait quand elle avait l'habitude de dire au revoir à ses amis mais en se tournant vers Nate, elle réalisa qu'embrasser Nate furtivement sur la joue ne lui semblait pas naturel. Elle se dirigea donc ensuite dans son bungalow perplexe face à ce constat intriguant.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, sans comprendre l'attitude de Dana et Shane remarqua que son frère arborait un petit sourire en coin. Il avait du être heureux de revoir Dana. Ils s'étaient tellement bien entendus lors des dernières vacances que ça devait forcément les rapprocher cette année, du moins, c'est ce que Shane espérait. De son côté, il ne savait pas quoi penser. Il avait été assez surpris de la facilité avec laquelle il avait discuté avec Mitchie, quelques heures auparavant. Elle n'avait pas perdu de sa simplicité, cette simplicité qu'il avait remarquée dès qu'il l'avait entendue chanter pour la première fois et qui lui permettait de la reconnaître entre toutes.

Shane soupira en voyant Mitchie rire à une autre blague de Barron. Il ne comprenait pas, ce n'était pas si drôle… Il aimait bien Barron, ils avaient passé tant d'étés à ses côtés à faire le pitre pendant les cours du camp. Shane était toujours le premier à déconcentrer ses camarades et Barron, le premier à être déconcentré. Mais le voir ainsi, n'utilisant qu'un simple sourire et quelques phrases pour que Caitlyn, Peggy, Ella et, surtout, Michie explosent de rire l'énervait profondément. Shane secoua la tête pour reprendre ses idées :

*Mais qu'est-ce que je m'imagine ! Pensa-t-il, Barron est juste entrain de faire des blagues comme il l'a toujours fait, rien de plus… Et c'est un de nous meilleurs amis, il ne tenterait rien sans me le demander… Et, je ne suis plus avec Mitchie depuis bien longtemps, je ne vois même pas en quoi tout ça me concerne…*

Et il continua à essayer de trouver des raisons pour se convaincre lui-même que tout ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Shane repartit vers son bungalow avec Nate, tandis que Jason continuait de rire avec les autres campeurs. Ils se rendirent vite compte qu'ils n'avaient pas réellement envie d'aller se coucher et se décidèrent, à l'aide d'un simple regard que seuls les deux frères savent interpréter, à marcher silencieusement vers le lac. Ils sourirent à Sanders et Lola qui étaient assis sur la plage avant de soupirer devant un bonheur qu'ils auraient aimé vivre eux aussi. Nate était perdu ; sa courte discussion avec Dana avait semblé si naturelle qu'elle lui avait redonné espoir pour retrouver l'amitié qu'ils avaient suspendu à la fin de l'année dernière, amis il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'avait jamais donné suite à ses lettres et ses mails. Il craignait qu'elle ne soit pas très heureuse de le retrouver ; peut-être se forçait-elle à être aimable avec lui…

Nate avait toujours manqué de confiance en lui et particulièrement quand il s'agissait des filles. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir un jour été réellement amoureux, du moins d'avoir regardé une fille comme son frère regardait Mitchie l'été dernier et il en avait un peu peur. Il s'imaginait donc inconsciemment, à chaque fois qu'une fille l'intéressait, que ce n'était pas réciproque pour se protéger. En même temps, il avait vu Shane revenir de son été avec des étoiles plein les yeux avant de culpabiliser pendant plusieurs mois.

L'été promettait d'avoir sa dose de rebondissement !


	5. Tu veux qu'on aille parler

« -Bon, Caitlyn, tu dors ? S'impatienta Megan Bark en regardant son élève qui rêvassait sur le piano.

-Oups, désolée… J'avais été embraquée par la si belle voix de Tess et je m'étais perdue ! »

Les quelques campeurs présents dans ce cours de chant rigolèrent de l'audace de Caitlyn et même Megan se laissa aller à un petit sourire en coin. Elle n'avait rencontré ces jeunes prodiges seulement quelques jours auparavant mais elle s'était déjà attachée à certains d'entre eux. Elle aimait beaucoup les plus âgés qui avaient instauré dans le camp une ambiance studieuse de bonne humeur. Ils étaient à l'aise et avaient décidé de profiter tous ensemble de chacune des minutes de leur dernier été sur le camp. Menés par les Connect 3 qui savaient qu'ils ne pourraient pas abuser de l'hospitalité de leur oncle indéfiniment, ils s'amusaient dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion tout en recherchant le moindre conseil qui pourrait perfectionner leur musique.

« -Bon, j'accepte cette excuse, reprit la professeur, c'est vrai que tu as une belle voix Tess, mais il est important que tu ne l'exposes pas dès le début de tes titres, sinon, tu te fatigues trop vite et la fin est ennuyeuse… Alors que tu as la capacité de capter tout ton public bien plus longtemps, tu veux recommencer ? Et sans erreurs de la pianiste cette fois !

-Euh… Soupira Tess, je veux bien, sauf si quelqu'un a besoin de passer parce que je prends le micro depuis un certain temps déjà ?

-Non, vas-y ! L'encouragèrent ses camarades. »

La jolie blonde les remercia gênée et se concentra pour appliquer les conseils de Megan.

« -Que lui est-il arrivé cette année ? S'enquit discrètement Jason à Shane. Elle a l'air altruiste.

-Ça la rendrait presque intéressante ! Renchérit Shane en riant, mais tant de générosité ne va pas à son visage qu'on a connu si ambitieux. »

Les deux frères se sourirent sous les remontrances de Nate qui leur répétait que c'était tout à fait normal pour une fille de changer, surtout quand elle réalisait qu'elle avait fait du mal autour d'elle. Mitchie acquiesça, soucieuse de maintenir l'ambiance idyllique qui se mettait en place depuis deux jours. Lola était revenue enchantée de sa soirée avec Sanders et ils profitaient ensemble de leur été et de leurs amis. Leur couple permettait aux garçons de passer plus de temps avec les filles et, bien qu'elle ne soit pas prête de se l'avoir, cela faisait très plaisir à Mitchie qui pouvait librement admirer Shane quand elle le désirait. Ils ne se parlaient pas souvent parce qu'ils ne savaient jamais comment s'aborder, mais plus le temps passait, plus ils avaient envie de pouvoir simplement parler.

Ce fut Shane qui craqua le premier, lors du diner du vendredi soir où ils étaient tous ensemble. Ils s'étaient assis face à face, sans réfléchir, et avait vite déchanté quand ils avaient vu que Lola et Sanders s'asseyaient à côté d'eux et avait décidé de profiter du repas pour se retrouver. Un peu gênés par les démonstrations d'amour de leurs amis, ils s'étaient soigneusement appliqués à ne pas les regarder et avaient donc cherché à fixer ce qu'ils pouvaient sans avoir l'air trop ridicule. Aussi avaient ils passé le diner yeux dans les yeux, sans détourner le regard, et à retrouver, malgré eux une complicité qu'ils pensaient disparue.

À la fin du repas, ils se levèrent simultanément pour remettre leur plateau à Connie dans le silence le plus gênant et, à peine furent ils sortis du réfectoire, que Shane se lança :

« -Bon, c'est trop bizarre… Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille parler ?

-Je crois que ça devient nécessaire ! Soupira-t-elle, soulagée de ne pas avoir eu à faire le premier pas. »

Ils se dirigèrent, inconsciemment, vers l'observatoire qui avait vu naitre leur histoire.

« -C'est un peu bizarre de venir ici ? S'enquit Mitchie, méfiante.

-Oui, c'est vrai… Je n'ai pas fait exprès ! Tu veux qu'on change ? »

Mitchie fit non de la tête et ils s'assirent sur la première marche du perron.

« -Je sais pas trop quoi dire… Commença Shane

-Moi non plus !

-Je t'avoue que je n'ai jamais vécu ça.

-Vécu quoi ? Demanda-t-elle pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris.

-Bah… Revoir quelqu'un avec qui j'ai vécu ce qu'on a vécu. Expliqua-t-il sans oser prononcer le mot « ensemble » de peur de grossir leur petite histoire. »

Il ne connaissait rien des aventures de Mitchie, en dehors de ce qu'ils avaient partagé, et il craignait un peu que leur courte histoire de l'été dernier n'ait eu que trop peu d'importance pour elle.

« - Tu aurais préféré ne pas me revoir ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Non, évidemment ! Je savais, en venant ici, que tu serais là. S'empressa-t-il de la rassurer, culpabilisant pour sa maladresse. Et je t'aime bien, tu sais… »

Mitchie se sentit soulagée et même un peu gênée de la petite déclaration de Shane.

« -Merci, moi aussi je t'aime bien ! C'est pour ça que ça m'énerve qu'on ne puisse pas se parler alors que je rigole avec tous les autres…

-Moi aussi ça m'énerve, mais j'ai l'impression que si je te parle, tout le monde nous regarde et attend quelque chose de nous.

-C'est normal ! Soupira-t-elle. Nous avons juste dix-sept ans, c'est le genre d'événement qui devient ragot et dont tout le monde parle. Regarde Dana, tout le monde attend qu'elle aille vers Nate…

-Quoi, mais Nate… L'interrompit-il

-… Aime beaucoup Dana… Ça ne sert à rien de le nier, ça se voit quand il lui parle et qu'il est tout heureux qu'elle lui réponde.

-C'est si flagrant ! S'étonna Shane, un peu gêné pour son frère.

-Si on est observateur, ça se voit… Je l'ai vraiment deviné hier : quand elle lui a expliqué qu'elle n'avait jamais reçu ses lettres puisqu'elle n'habitait plus à New York quand il les lui avait envoyées.

-C'est vrai qu'il a eu du mal à cacher sa joie. Je pense que c'était ce qu'il l'a empêché de s'ouvrir plus à elle. Il pensait qu'elle avait voulu l'éviter.

-Pff… C'est ridicule ! Dana ne ferait jamais ça. Elle aime beaucoup ton frère, et ça se comprend ! »

Shane eut un petit pincement au cœur à cette dernière remarque mais décida de ne pas relever. Ils avaient enfin un sujet de conversation.

« -Tu veux dire qu'elle ne l'évite pas ?

-Non, au contraire ! Je pense qu'elle ne sait pas trop comment se rapprocher de lui alors que tout le monde est toujours autour d'eux. Dana a vécu derrière son père toute sa vie, elle ne s'est jamais posé ce genre de questions envers un garçon et ne sait pas comment agir. Je pense qu'il faut lui laisser le temps de réaliser qu'elle aime vraiment bien Nate, voire plus.

-Elle a réellement besoin de temps pour cela. Nate ne peut rien faire pour accélérer ça ? Parce que je sens qu'il s'attache et qu'il a besoin de savoir. S'enquit Shane.

-Je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai pas parlé à Dana depuis deux ou trois jours, donc je vais lui poser des questions et on verra. Mais telle que je la connais, elle doit aussi s'attacher à lui. Je trouve qu'ils se correspondent bien, non ?

-Je ne connais pas assez Dana pour avoir un avis ferme mais elle m'a l'air, pour l'instant, à la hauteur de mon frère… Et, c'est les vacances ! Ajouta-t-il en souriant.

-Et comme tu viens de me rassurer sur les intentions de Nate, je vais peut-être un peu la pousser à aller vers lui, ça lui ferait du bien !

-Et moi, je vais m'occuper de Nate. Je le sens bien cette histoire !

-Surtout si on est sur le coup ! Souligna-t-elle.

-On va organiser plein de rencontres « incongrues » ! Imagina Shane en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts !

-Oh ! Oui, ils vont tellement passer du temps tous les deux que ça va leur sembler évident qu'ils s'adorent ! »

Ils rirent tous les deux de bon cœur en mettant en place leurs premières ruses pour rapprocher leurs amis et frères. Ils ravivaient ainsi cette complicité réapparue durant le dîner à travers éclat de rire, simple sourire ou regards lourds de sens.

La soirée avançant, ils réalisèrent que ça paraîtrait trop suspect d'arriver si tard au feu de bois organisé sur la place principale et décidèrent de faire le tour du lac :

« -Et finalement, je ne t'ai même pas demandé si tu avais passé une bonne année ? S'enquit Shane.

-Plutôt banale par rapport à la tienne, une dernière année de lycéenne. Je me suis investie dans mon lycée, même si je n'ai toujours pas eu des amies aussi proches que celles que j'ai rencontré au camp. J'ai quand même quelques copines à qui je donne de mes nouvelles de temps en temps. J'ai pas mal chanté pour les évènements du lycée. Tu aurais vu la tête de la prof de chant quand j'ai commencé à chanter. Elle avait l'air dégoutée de ce que je faisais…

-Euh… Ça me paraît bizarre, elle ne peut pas être dégoutée si elle a réellement entendu ta voix !

-C'est gentil, c'est ce que m'ont dit les autres élèves… Ils pensaient qu'elle était juste énervée parce qu'elle n'avait pas voulu que je m'inscrive dans sa chorale quand j'étais en troisième.

-Tu m'étonnes ! S'exclama Shane. Elle doit s'en mordre les doigts ! Tu ne réalises vraiment pas le talent que tu as quand tu chantes !

-Merci ! Balbutia-t-elle tandis que ses joues rougissaient. Mais j'ai encore des progrès à faire, c'est pour ça que je suis ici.

-Comme nous tous, comme nous tous… Soupira-t-il. Je peux t'avoue quelque chose que tu garderas secret ?

-Oui ! »

Il s'était arrêté et s'était assis, dos aux restes de Camp Star, face au lac et à la lumière du feu de Camp Rock.

« -On est ravis d'être ici avec vous, mais au départ, on ne voulait pas trop venir. On se sentait un peu trop vieux, on pensait qu'on avait plus besoin de cours de chant ou de danse…

-C'est vrai que vous êtes doués, mais on peut toujours progresser ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ?

-On n'a pas eu le choix, notre manager nous a avoué que nos derniers titres se vendaient moins bien parce qu'ils n'étaient pas assez originaux, qu'on ne se renouvelait pas assez… Il a annulé tous nos concerts de l'été parce qu'on n'allait pas changer en deux jours et nous a inscrit là parce qu'il savait qu'on ne risquait rien et que ça fait deux ans qu'on est plus productif en rentrant du camp. Donc il a pensé que cet été aussi nous ferait mûrir si l'on revenait. En plus, ici, on ne risque rien.

-Il a raison, tout le monde vous adore ici !

-Merci Mitchie…

-Et toi, tu es content d'être ici ?

-Evidemment, surtout quand je passe des soirées comme celles-ci !

-Merci… Fit-elle à son tour. Et, finalement, tu penses que ça vous permet de grandir ?

-Avoir une discussion si sérieuse ne m'arrive pas souvent, donc je pense que oui ! »

Il avait dit cela en fixant leur reflet dans le lac avec intensité parce qu'il ne savait pas s'il avait la force de la regarder sans se laisser atteindre par ses yeux bruns brillant d'intensité dans les moments comme ceux-là.

« -Alors je suis ravie de te permettre de mûrir ! »

Elle laissa alors un silence apaisant s'installer entre eux tandis qu'ils trempaient leurs pieds dans l'eau. Ils terminèrent la soirée sur une note plus légère en discutant des professeurs. Ils étaient tous les deux d'accord sur le fait que Megan leur semblait très performante et impressionnante parce qu'elle avait déjà réussi à aider presque tout le monde en si peu de temps. Ils décidèrent de rentrer une heure après avoir vu le feu s'éteindre pour ne pas trop inquiéter leurs amis. Shane raccompagna Mitchie à son bungalow et s'autorisa même à déposer un petit baiser sur sa joue, comme pour sceller cette amitié qu'il voulait garder précieusement !


	6. Je ne veux pas faire comme l'été dernier

Dana releva la tête en rigolant à une anecdote de Nate et réalisa qu'ils étaient à nouveau seuls tous les deux. Elle se souvenait cependant qu'ils étaient arrivés sur le ponton à plusieurs il devait y avoir Mitchie, Caitlyn et Shane. Elle se souvint alors que Mitchie avait entrainé Caitlyn avec elle pour aller rechercher Lola mais elle était incapable de se remémorer le moment où Shane les avait laissé. D'ailleurs elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle distinguait les rires de Lola et Sanders qui devaient être dans une barque sur le lac, donc pas avec Mitchie et Caitlyn. Elle décida d'arrêter de se poser des questions et de retourner à sa conversation avec Nate. Elle se sentait bien dans cette conversation et était presqu'heureuse que les autres les aient laissés. Dana aimait parler avec lui. Ces moments qu'ils partageaient arrivaient bien plus souvent depuis quelques jours et ça lui faisait plaisir. La présence de Nate lui faisait oublier son adolescence compliquée et elle avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait devenir une jeune fille de dix-sept ans normale.

« -Tiens, tu as remarqué que Mitchie et Caitlyn sont parties ? La tira Nate de ses pensées.

-Euh ! Oui, elles m'ont rapidement prévenues mais je n'ai pas vraiment réalisé. C'est surtout Shane qui a disparu subitement.

-Shane était avec nous ? S'enquit-il. Ah ! Oui, je me souviens que c'est lui qui nous a proposé de nous poser sur la plage… Il en est vite parti ! »

Dana sourit à cette remarque en haussant les épaules.

« - C'est quand même la troisième fois qu'ils nous abandonnent ! Je vais commencer à croire qu'ils nous évitent ! Rajouta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil alors qu'elle haussait à nouveau les épaules.

-Je ne l'avais pas remarqué mais maintenant que tu le dis… Je pense quand même que ce n'est qu'une coïncidence. Enfin, si je t'ennuie, on peut aller les rejoindre. Fit-elle d'une petite voix triste.

-À quel moment j'ai sous-entendu que ça me dérangeait d'être avec toi. Au contraire, ça me plait bien qu'ils nous laissent seuls. C'est plutôt sympa de parler avec toi, non ? »

Dana acquiesça avec un regard brillant. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi cette petite déclaration lui faisait tant plaisir mais elle était simplement soulagée et heureuse de voir que Nate partageait son ressenti quant à leurs échanges.

« -J'aillais, en revanche, te proposer d'aller marcher un peu parce qu'on est quand même là depuis longtemps et qu'on pourrait profiter de notre mercredi après-midi pour faire un peu le tour du lac.

-Euh… Si tu veux ! Accepta-t-elle sans pour autant montrer un réel enthousiasme. »

Nate avait compris avec le ton hésitant de Dana qu'elle n'aimait pas trop aller de l'autre côté du lac parce qu'elle revoyait Camp Star et qu'elle culpabilisait de ce que son propre père avait fait vivre à ses amis.

« -Ne t'inquiète pas, on passera vite sur certains endroits s'ils sont encore difficiles à voir…

-Merci ! Reconnut-elle. Mais je ne devrais pas y faire attention. J'ai vécu là pendant un an tout de même.

-C'est vrai, j'ai tendance à l'oublier. Mais tu as perdu tout contact avec tes amis de New York ?

-Je n'en n'avais pas beaucoup, tu sais. Mais j'ai coupé, malgré moi, tout contact puisque mon père a vendu l'appartement très rapidement, sans se soucier des quelques lettres que ma mère ou quelques amis m'envoyaient.

-Il n'a pas fait de retour de courrier ? S'étonna-t-il alors qu'ils marchaient lentement sur le sentier.

-Non, ça l'ennuyait de prendre le temps de s'occuper des démarches administratives.

-Mais, réalisa-t-il, ça veut dire que tu n'as pas reçu de lettres de l'année ?

-Seulement quelques unes de ma mère après que je l'ai prévenue. »

Nate ne rajouta rien. Il lui sourit simplement pour manifester son soutien mais il dut se faire violence pour se retenir. Il venait de trouver une des seules raisons qui justifiaient l'absence de réponse de Dana à ses lettres.

Ils passèrent Camp Star sans y adresser un regard et s'arrêtèrent au niveau du piano blanc qui avait été installé l'année précédente. Dana le regarda avec envie et entraina Nate à ses côtés lorsqu'elle s'y assit et laissa aller ses mains sur le clavier. Nate fut touchée par ce moment et l'accompagna bientôt de sa voix. Ils formèrent alors un duo spontané de deux jeunes adultes qui profitaient simplement d'être ensemble en partageant leur passion commune pour la musique.

oO0°0Oo

Quand Dana quitta Nate, elle se dirigea vers son bungalow où elle eut la surprise de voir Lola, Mitchie et Caitlyn.

« -Oh ! Mais regardez qui arrive enfin ! Rigola cette dernière

-C'est bon, je te rappelle que c'est vous qui nous avez laissés tous seuls.

-On t'avait laissé avec Shane et Nate ! La corrigea Mitchie.

-Et on a vu Shane débarquer un peu après, compléta Caitlyn, c'est lui qui vous a laissé. »

Fidèle à elle-même, Dana haussa les épaules. Elle n'aimait pas réfléchir à ce genre de choses. Elle avait passé un bon moment avec Nate et n'en voulait à personne de les avoir laissés seuls. Il n'y avait donc aucune raison de chercher quelqu'un à blâmer.

« -Bref, vous avez fait quoi, finalement ? Demanda-t-elle à ses amies.

-Nous étions parties chercher Lola, expliqua Mitchie. Mais nous sommes tombés sur Jason qui nous a montré qu'elle était occupée…

-… J'étais sur le lac avec Sanders ! Compléta l'intéressée.

-Et là, continua Caitlyn. Shane est arrivé parce qu'il cherchait Jason.

-Il cherchait vraiment son frère ? S'enquit Lola, qui, elle, s'étonnait souvent et soupçonnait facilement les gens de manigancer.

-C'est ce qu'il a dit ! Assura Caitlyn. Moi je pense qu'il avait juste envie de passer son après-midi avec Mitchie. »

Dana et Lola rirent avec Caitlyn alors que Mitchie soupirait :

« -Ça fait déjà deux jours que vous me rabâchez avec Shane. Ça vous choque tant que ça que j'accepte d'être amie avec lui. Vous m'avait exhortée à lui parler pendant une semaine et depuis que je m'entends bien avec lui, vous n'arrêtez pas de sous entendre des rumeurs qui n'ont aucun lieu d'être ! »

En disant cela, elle s'était assise sur son lit avec détermination. Elle ne voulait pas que ses amies doutent de ce qu'elle venait de dire parce qu'elle ne voulait pas montrer le doute qui planait en elle. Elle ne resta cependant pas très longtemps seule dans son lit parce que Caitlyn s'empressa de la rejoindre et de poser ses mains sur ses genoux pour montrer son désir de continuer cette conversation. Elle ajouta donc :

« -Admets que c'est quand même bizarre que vous soyez si proches alors que la dernière fois que vous montriez tant de complicité, vous finissiez par vous embrassez.

-Moi qui ne vous ai pas vu l'année dernière. J'ai l'impression que vous avez repris exactement là où vous vous étiez arrêtés il y a deux ans, expliqua Lola. C'est-à-dire que vous vous comprenez très facilement et que vous vous cherchez. On a l'impression que vous n'avez pas fini de vous rapprocher.

-Exactement, c'est exactement avec ce genre de rapport que vous avez commencé l'été dernier. Renchérit Caitlyn

-… Et on se souvient de comment vous l'avez fini ! Souligna Dana avec sa discrétion habituelle. »

Mitchie, qui pendant l'argumentation de ses amies, n'avait cessé de soupirer ou de faire des yeux étonnés, répliqua simplement :

« -Et si je ne veux pas faire comme l'été dernier ? »

Les trois autres filles ne comprenaient pas cette remarque.

« -Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas été heureuse avec lui. Tu avais l'air tellement épanouie l'année dernière, surtout en fin d'été.

-Ce n'est pas ça, corrigea Mitchie. C'était génial mais j'ai changé cette année. L'année dernière je ne pensais qu'au présent et je profitais. Maintenant, ce n'est plus pareil, je m'interroge sur mon avenir. Je vais rentrer à l'université et je vais devoir me concentrer sur mes études pour en tirer le maximum. »

Les autres filles se turent, gênées. À l'exception de Dana qui ne pouvait même pas se permettre de penser aux études à cause de son père, elles avaient toutes eu des places dans les meilleures universités du pays alors que Mitchie qui avait grandi dans une petite ville peu connue et avait fréquenté un lycée encore moins connu n'avait pas obtenu de bourses dans aucune de ses matières. Ses parents ne pouvant pas lui financer de grandes universités, elle avait du s'inscrire dans une petite université la plus proche de chez elle et ne savait pas trop où cela pouvait la mener.

« -En fait, compéta-t-elle. Ce n'est pas seulement mes études. C'est surtout que je n'ai plus la tête à vivre une histoire éphémère. Je n'ai pas envie de culpabiliser à la rentrée parce que Shane me manque, ou de jalouser toutes les groupies avec lesquelles il sortira. Parce qu'on a tendance à l'oublier, même s'il se plait à le rappeler, mais Shane est une star presqu'internationale.

-Tu ne l'as pas vu trainer avec des fans cette année, pourquoi en serait-il autrement ? Demanda Lola.

-Parce qu'il se fait de plus en plus connaître.

-Il m'a semblé qu'il est déjà bien connu depuis deux ans, quand même, et qu'il gère très bien ses fans.

-Oui… Si vous voulez, concéda Mitchie. Mais il n'a jamais été très demandeur de nouvelles, non plus. Pas une fois en dehors des camps, il n'a cherché à me voir.

-Toi non plus ! Remarqua subtilement Dana.

-Je n'aime pas relancer les gens ! Protesta encore Mitchie. Et de toutes manières, ce débat est inutile. Il est impossible qu'il se repasse quelque chose d'éphémère avec Shane et ni lui ni moi ne pouvons envisager autre chose. En plus, je ne suis pas sûre d'en avoir envie et je n'ai carrément aucune idée de ce que Shane pense de ça. D'ailleurs, je n'ai même pas envie de le savoir. C'est pour dire ! »

Dana soupira en s'allongeant dans son lit tandis que Lola et Caitlyn se jetaient des regards désespérés. Décidément, Mitchie était campée sur ses positions et il serait difficile de la faire changer d'avis. D'ailleurs, quand elles comprirent que Peggy, qui était arrivée en cours de discussion, était aussi de leur avis, elles trouvèrent le comportement de Mitchie similaire à celui qu'elle avait eu l'été précédent quand elle n'arrivait plus à se sortir de a tête la préparation du concours final contre Camp Star. Elles se souvinrent alors que celui qui avait permis à Mitchie de se remettre dans un était d'esprit de vacances n'était autre que Shane qui s'était ainsi rapproché d'elle. Ce phénomène se reproduirait peut-être cette année, qui sait?

oO0°0Ooo

Caitlyn marchait tranquillement sur le sentier qui longeait le lac de Camp Rock. Elle s'était éloignée provisoirement de Mitchie et Dana quand elles avaient été rejointes par Nate et Shane, les yeux brillants à l'idée de l'après-midi qu'ils s'apprêtaient à passer avec les deux filles. Elle aimait voir ses quatre amis évoluer ensemble et se rapprocher mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de parfois se sentir de trop, comme s'il lui manquait une histoire qui la rendrait intéressante au milieu de la Mitchie prodige, du miracle d'avoir Dana sur ce camp et des rocks stars Shane et Nate.

Néanmoins, elle était très heureuse de cette promenade solitaire pendant laquelle elle faisait le point sur son camp. La première année où elle était venue à Camp Rock, Caitlyn avait éprouvé le besoin de faire des pauses pour garder le plus de bon moment en mémoire et pour profiter complétement de tout ce que Camp Rock pouvait lui apporter.

Ces dix premiers jours avaient été chargés. Elle était très heureuse de revoir Lola dans le camp. Tous ceux qui lui avaient permis de s'épanouir dans ce camp étaient à ses côtés pour leur dernier été. Caitlyn avait peur de cet adjectif : « dernier », peur de ce qui viendrait après, peur de grandir, de partir et de laisser cet endroit qui faisait partie de sa vie depuis si longtemps.

Caitlyn était en train de se rappeler la tête de Mitchie lorsqu'elle avait vu Shane en terminant sa chanson, quand elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées :

« -Tiens, Caitlyn, que fais-tu là ?

-Euh… Je réfléchissais ! Mais je pourrais te retourner la question Jason ?

-Un peu la même chose que toi. Mais j'allais repartir pour vous rejoindre… Je pensais que vous étiez tous ensemble.

-Non, enfin, Ella montre à Peggy sa nouvelle création, Tess répète ses chansons, avec Bernie et Tony qui l'accompagnent, Lola est allée retrouver Sanders et Mitchie et Dana…

-Sont avec mon frère, comme d'habitude ! Termina Jason… Si tu n'as pas peur des juniors, tu peux venir avec moi, c'est plutôt beau comme endroit et on peut y faire les exclus tous les deux ! Lui proposa-t-il avec un clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire qui toucha Caitlyn.

-Pourquoi j'aurais peur des juniors ? S'enquit-elle en s'asseyant juste à côté de lui. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que deux garçons sautèrent sur Jason avec un sceau plein d'eau qu'ils vidèrent sur l'ancien animateur avant de courir dans le lac pour retourner rigoler avec leurs amis. Caitlyn explosa de rire, bien que la maladresse de Kyle et Johnny ait fortement éclaboussé la belle brune. Elle était très touchée par la relation que Jason avait avec ces juniors. Elle trouvait ça si beau… et drôle !

« -Parce que ça te fais rire en plus ! S'exclama Jason devant l'hilarité de son amie. Tu n'as pas été assez mouillée, je crois ! »

Comme pour remédier à ce qu'il venait de rire, Jason se leva et ne laissa pas l'occasion à Caitlyn de protester. Il la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'au lac avec une facilité déconcertante. La pauvre Caitlyn n'eut d'autre option que de s'accrocher fortement à son « ravisseur ». Elle appela à l'aide les juniors qui pataugeaient et l'effet fut immédiat. Ils se jetèrent tous sur Jason et les deux adolescents tombèrent dans le lac en riant.

« -Il ne faut vraiment pas avoir peur des juniors ! Réussit à dire Caitlyn entre deux éclats de rire ! »

Jason acquiesça en enlevant son tee-shirt mouillé sous les insinuations exagérées des juniors qui adoraient se moquer de leur animateur préféré. Seulement, il n'avait pas prévu que Caitlyn fasse comme lui. Il savait qu'elle était très décomplexée et ce n'était pas étonnant qu'elle ne fasse pas de distinction entre maillot de bain et sous-vêtement. Les juniors eux mêmes ne remarquaient pas la différence et pensaient sûrement voir Caitlyn en maillot de bain mais Jason, sans réellement comprendre pourquoi, était perturbé par cette initiative de la jeune fille, d'autant plus qu'il avait l'impression de redécouvrir Caitlyn, et ce qu'il voyait lui plaisait clairement. Il mit rapidement la tête sous l'eau et alla rejoindre deux juniors qui s'étaient éloignés du groupe afin que son amie ne remarque pas le rouge qui lui montait aux joues.

« -Lily, Amber, rapprochez vous de la plage ! Vous êtes un peu loin, là !

-Tu t'inquiètes pour nous ! Mais on est les plus grandes !

-Ça n'a rien à voir ! Soupira Jason en prenant chacune des filles sur un de ses bras.

-Alors on peut rester avec toi, ici ? Caitlyn s'occupe bien des autres ? »

Jason fut touché par l'air implorant des deux filles et se tourna vers les autres juniors qui riaient autour de Caitlyn et accepta de rester. Il avait ici une occasion parfaite d'observer son amie. Il aimait la voir s'entendre si bien avec ses juniors chéris. Il savait qu'ils admiraient Caitlyn qu'ils avaient vus performer sur la seine et derrière son synthé dès leurs premières vacances. Elle riait aux blagues de Kyle, soutenait la plus jeune quand elle voulait se reposer. Cette vision mettait Jason en joie. Il appréciait vraiment ce moment.

Il avait toujours apprécié Caitlyn, même quand ils avaient partagé des années juniors ensemble : les premières années de Caitlyn à Camp Rock. Mais, depuis dix jours que ses frères ne pensaient plus qu'à Dana et Mitchie (quoiqu'ils en disent le contraire !), il avait passé pas mal de temps avec Caitlyn et, à chaque fois, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer et avait apprécié ces conversations drôles et réfléchies sans jamais se prendre la tête. Il l'avait toujours trouvée forte et douée mais il avait l'impression de la redécouvrir plus belle, plus douce, plus attachante. Il réalisa en la voyant plonger d'un rocher qu'il était simplement attiré par cette personnalité accompagnée par ce sourire et cette belle allure.

Jason soupira et reprit ses esprits. Il regarda les deux filles qui l'éclaboussaient en riant et les entraina jusqu'aux autres pour profiter de cette fin d'après-midi avec les juniors.


	7. Une chanson qui rapproche

Et oui! Je suis encore là! Merci à ceux qui lisent encore!

Le silence régnait en maitre dans la salle de chant de Megan Barks la professeure de chant des plus âgés. Tous attendaient avec impatience que Mitchie et Dana présente leur morceau de la semaine. Elles avaient décidé de s'associer toutes les deux afin de profiter chacune des talents de l'autre. Mitchie aimait chanter et elle ne pouvait réellement se concentrer sur sa voix pour être la plus juste possible que si elle ne se préoccupait pas de l'accompagnement musical qui suivait. Cependant, rares étaient ceux qui pouvaient accompagner Mitchie au piano ou à la guitare quand elle s'investissait réellement parce que sa voix exigeait un talent particulier pour ne pas paraître inutile à la magnifique prestation que pouvait donner Mitchie. Quant à Dana, elle n'avait jamais joué pour sublimer une voix comme celle de Mitchie et adorait accentuer chacune de ses variations vocales pour souligner l'exploit que réalisait son amie.

Parmi les élèves, Caitlyn regardait ses deux amis avec émotion, notant quand même, en tant que productrice en formation, que quelques accords pourraient être plus travaillés pour apporter un effet encore plus extraordinaire. Elle allait proposer à ses deux amies son aide pour leur donner tous les atouts pour performer au prochain concours.

A ses côtés, Jason la regardait sourire à chaque note un peu difficile mais parfaitement chantée de Mitchie et était touché par le soutien que Caitlyn transmettait à sa meilleure amie. Il se reconnaissait presque dans sa relation avec ses frères qu'il connaissait depuis leur naissance et était impressionné par la force de l'amitié qui liait ces filles puisqu'il voyait bien que Lola et Dana n'étaient pas mises de côté par les deux meilleures amies. En même temps, il devait reconnaître que Caitlyn avait de quoi être fière de ses deux amies. Les deux filles faisaient vraiment une belle prestation. Les paroles de Mitchie étaient touchantes et simple et sa manière de les interpréter avec subtilité sur une mélodie dont la sensibilité ne laissait pas de doute sur la signature de Dana à ses jolies notes donnait à l'ensemble une harmonie qui correspondait parfaitement aux deux filles : entraînante et émouvante. Et ce n'était pas ses deux frères qui allaient dire le contraire.

Shane et Nate étaient tous les deux, silencieux, tellement respectueux de l'écoute des talents de leurs deux amies qui se mariaient si bien. Ils étaient immobiles, incapables sûrement d'effectuer le moindre geste qui les déconcentrerait de leur délectation pure et simple de cette magnifique chanson. En fait, leur immobilité était surtout due à leur volonté d'aider les deux filles. En effet, le seul moyen qu'avait trouvé Dana contre le trac de sa première représentation devant tous ses nouveaux amis avait été trouvé par Nate la veille, quand elle s'était confiée sur ses inquiétudes à son ami alors qu'ils se retrouvaient encore tous les deux seuls.

« -Si tu t'inquiètes, tu n'as qu'à me regarder simplement, je serai là et tout ce passera bien ! »

Nate n'avait pas eu idée du soutien qu'il avait été pour Dana à ce moment là, et encore moins de celui qu'il était entrain d'apporter à la timide Dana. Elle ne cessait de le regarder, à l'autre bout de la salle, de voir sa tête bouger imperceptiblement au rythme de la mélodie qu'elle jouait qui lui permettait d'être encore et toujours plus juste. Dana réalisa que ce regard bienveillant lui faisait beaucoup de bien, à elle qui avait eu l'habitude du regard juge ou déçu de son père ou encore dubitatif de ceux avec qui elle avait appris la musique dans les nombreuses villes où elle avait grandi. Elle se laissa complétement aller à ses sensations et la musique qu'elle produisit fut encore plus belle tandis que Nate constatait avec joie et satisfaction que son amie prenait confiance en elle et que leur prestation s'embellissait.

Mitchie ne se laissa pas déstabiliser par l'entrain de Dana, elle était même certainement heureuse pour son amie qui profitait de ce moment magique mais elle ne pouvait pas quitter, elle aussi, le regard qu'elle avait capter dès le début de sa chanson. Dès qu'elle avait émis sa première note, elle avait vu à travers tous les élèves, les yeux de Shane s'ouvrir encore plus et s'accompagner d'un sourire aussi nostalgique qu'heureux. Elle n'avait pu résister à la tentation si forte de rentrer en contact avec ces deux yeux si admirateurs qui lui donnaient l'impression d'être belle et de bien chanter. Elle lui avait adressé un petit sourire alors que Shane intensifiait encore son regard, lui donnant, à elle aussi, la force de perfectionner sa chanson.

Tous les autres élèves ne pouvaient qu'admirer les talents de leurs deux camarades. Lola, elle, remarquait le manège de ses amis. Elle laissa donc Sanders à côté de Barron qui commençait à s'inquiéter sur la victoire de son groupe au prochain concours, pour aller chuchoter discrètement à son amie Caitlyn :

« -Regarde les regards des deux filles… »

Caitlyn suivit le signe de tête de son amie et constata à son tour que les deux frères Gray admiraient avec un sourire presque niais les deux filles.

« -Et après, il y en a qui se pose encore des question concernant leur relation ! Soupira Caitlyn.

-Je me demande bien laquelle des deux remarquera l'attirance flagrante avec son prétendu ami la première ? Se demanda Lola.

-Et encore, après avoir remarqué l'attirance, il faut encore la reconnaître… Surtout en ce qui concerne Mitchie qui est vraiment bornée, surtout quand il s'agit de Shane.

-Et Dana qui ne se rend pas compte que toute sa confiance lui est donnée par Nate. »

Les deux amies s'adressèrent un regard complice et applaudirent avec entrain à la fin de la magnifique prestation des deux prodiges comme le soulignaient carrément Shane et Nate.

« -Waw ! S'exclama Megan, je dois vous avouer que vous m'avez bluffée les filles ! C'est vraiment bien ! Vous vous accordez presque parfaitement… Un peu de travail sur certains accords et le rendu sera parfait. »

Les deux amies rougirent sur la petite scène de la salle de chant avant de laisser place au duo formé par Tyler et Taylor.

« -Vous nous avez impressionnés ! Avoua franchement Jason.

-Il a raison, confirma Nate en prenant les deux filles dans ses bras. Bravo à toutes les deux ! »

Il aurait bien passé plus de temps à prendre Dana dans les bras mais il n'avait pas voulu la mettre mal-à-l'aise et avait préféré inclure Mitchie dans les félicitations. Ils auraient bien le temps de discuter avec elle plus tard, surtout qu'en ce moment il leur arrivait très souvent de se retrouver tous les deux. Nate devait d'ailleurs en parler à ses frères pour savoir s'ils y étaient quelque chose parce qu'il sentait que ces moments où tous leurs amis avaient subitement une raison de s'en aller étaient bien trop fréquents. Cependant, il aimait vraiment discuter avec Dana donc n'avait pas très envie que ces moments cessent…

Nate était touchant dans son hésitation à se rapprocher de son amie. Shane regardait son frère et comprenait très bien comment Dana pouvait être sensible à toutes ces petites attentions, toutes plus simples mais plus mignonnes les unes que les autres. Lui, il n'était pas aussi sensible. Il avait beau se répéter sans cesse que tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec Mitchie appartenait au passé et qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin d'être ensemble pour être aussi complice, il ne pouvait plus nier l'envie irrésistible de se rapprocher d'elle dès qu'il la sentait s'éloigner, de passer le plus de temps possible seul avec elle, ou simplement de lui tenir la main. Cependant, le plus difficile restait les fins de soirées : quand il la laissait partir vers son bungalow sans oser se rapprocher d'elle pour la serrer dans ses bras avant de la voir s'en aller. Il lui disait au revoir comme si elle était n'importe qui, comme s'il n'était pas entrain de réaliser que leur courte histoire de l'année passé lui laissait se goût de trop peu, cette sensation que ça ne pouvait pas s'être fini si simplement.

« -Bravo les filles, vous étiez géniales ! Les congratula-t-il. »

Mitchie rougit quand elle sentit la rapide accolade que Shane se permis de lui faire pour la féliciter et voulu le remercier de l'avoir soutenue durant toute sa prestation. Elle attendit cependant que le cours soit finis pour qu'ils puissent n'être que tous les deux parce qu'elle ne voulait pas encore avoir à se justifier devant les questions parfois lourdes de Peggy et Ella qui passaient leur temps à les observer.

« -Tu m'as vraiment aidé, d'ailleurs je t'en remercie ! Lui dit-elle alors qu'il la félicitait encore. »

Les deux campeurs marchaient sur le sentier qui longeait le lac. Ils avaient, sans même se concerter ou imaginer une stratégie alambiquée comme ils en avaient l'habitude, laissé Nate et Dana seuls sur le ponton qui devenait le lieu privilégié de leurs discussions, et s'étaient décidés silencieusement à marcher ensemble.

« -Ça me faisait plaisir de t'entendre. Ta voix est vraiment magnifique et quand on te regarde, on ne peut que t'encourager à t'investir encore plus dans ta chanson.

-Arrête de dire ça ! Rougit Mitchie. Tu me mets vraiment trop mal à l'aise. »

Shane s'arrêta alors près d'un banc face au lac et entraîna Mitchie à ses côtés. Il l'a pris par la mais pour qu'elle s'assoit mais ne pu se résoudre à lâcher sa main. Mitchie le remarqua et ne put empêcher son cœur d'accélérer. Malheureusement, ce sentiment de bien-être laissa rapidement place à une inquiétude grandissante. Elle soupira et retira sa main, sous le regard interrogateur de Shane.

« -Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! L'implora-t-elle en essayant de se concentrer sur autre chose que ce regard qui déclenchait tant d'émotions en elle.

-Comment ? Demanda-t-il pour être sûr de comprendre la gêne de son amie.

-Tu le sais très bien, Shane ! C'est trop difficile pour moi de résister quand tu es si adorable… »

Shane soupira : les filles étaient vraiment incompréhensibles.

« -Mais, tu n'es pas obligé de résister ! C'est quand-même mieux d'accepter ce que tu ressens, non ?

-Dans la plupart des cas, tu as sûrement raison, mais tu es Shane Gray, tu habites en Californie alors que je suis dans mon petit village perdu au milieu de pays. Je ne veux pas être une lubie de vacances parce qu'on s'entend bien… »

Shane grimaça. Il pouvait concevoir les craintes de Mitchie mais il prenait mal le fait qu'elle ne fasse pas de nuance : il n'était plus une pop star qui passait de filles en filles et aurait espéré que Mitchie le conforte dans cette idée.

« -Qui te dit que tu es une lubie de vacances ? S'enquit-t-il pour lui prouver sa bonne foi.

-Ouvre les yeux, Shane. On habite tellement loin qu'on ne se verra jamais, sans parler du fait que tu es très occupé avec ton groupe… La fin de cet été risque d'être comme celle de l'année dernière et je me suis promise de ne plus jamais vivre ça ! C'est ma première année d'étude et même si je ne suis pas dans une bonne université, il faut que je sois sérieuse.

-Mais je pourrais faire des efforts ! Tenta-t-il de promettre.

-Je ne pourrais jamais t'imposer ça. Soupira-t-elle. Ce que tu vies avec les Connect 3 est trop beau pour que tu ne t'y investisses pas complétement. Et puis, tu es Shane Gray, dès que j'entends parler de votre groupe, j'entends une fille soupirer parce que son rêve est d'être avec toi. Je ne veux pas être un poids qui t'empêche de profiter de ta notoriété. »

Cette phrase fit mal à Shane mais elle eut l'effet escompté par Mitchie. Ils étaient tellement heureux d'être à nouveau amis depuis quelques semaines qu'il était hors de question que cette complicité retrouvée ne disparaisse encore une fois. Il préféra donc changer de sujet pour préserver leur relation privilégiée et ne pas finir sur un moment de gêne. Ils discutèrent donc des autres prestations du cours de chant, vantant le niveau de Lola et Sanders qui sur une scène s'accordaient également parfaitement.

Cependant cette discussion n'avait pas totalement freiné Shane dans ses projets de rapprochement avec celle qui l'attirait de plus en plus par son éloignement forcé. Il comprenait ses doutes. Ils étaient totalement légitimes mais lui donnaient envie de les écarter un à un, même si ça risquait d'être compliqué… Il lui restait plus d'un mois pour cela.

Allez, je sais que c'est frustrant mais bon, tout ne pouvait pas être aussi facile!


	8. Les perspectives d'avenir

Et voilà un chapitre un peu différent mais nécessaire

« -Mitchie ! Tu peux venir, s'il te plait ? »

Toute la tablée des plus âgés stagiaires du camp se retourna vers Connie Torres qui avait appelé sa fille. Mitchie se leva silencieusement et suivit sa mère en haussant les épaules pour répondre à la question silencieuse de ses amis. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la raison qui poussait sa mère à lui demander de venir en plein dîner. Connie emmena Mitchie dans le bureau de Brown. En reconnaissant la direction qu'elles prenaient, Mitchie se permit de réagir :

« -Vas-tu enfin me dire ce qu'il se passe, Maman ? Pourquoi m'emmènes-tu chez Brown, ne me dis pas que le camp a encore des problèmes.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Mitchie, personne ne touchera à ton été au camp !

-Tant mieux parce que pour l'instant c'est le meilleur de toute ma vie ! S'exclama-t-elle./

-Je sais, soupira sa mère, tu me le dis tous les jours, quand tu viens m'aider en cuisine. »

Mitchie sourit. Elle était heureuse de partager tous ces moments avec sa mère qui savait très bien être présente uniquement quand il le elles arrivèrent dans le bureau de Brown, Mitchie remarqua que Megan Bark se tenait dans un coin de la petite salle.

« -Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda encore Mitche, de plus en plus perdue. »

Pour toute réponse, Brown lui tendit le téléphone qu'il tenait jusque là dans sa main.

« -Allo ! Commença Mitchie.

-Ah ! Mitchie Torres, j'entends enfin votre voix en direct ! S'exclama un homme à l'autre bout de la ligne.

-Euh, oui ! Répondit-elle, gênée, que puis-je pour vous ?

-Brown ou Miss Barks ne vous ont rien expliqué ! S'étonna-t-il. Je vais donc me présenter : je m'appelle Jonathan Parker, je suis le directeur de l'académie des Arts de San Francisco. »

En entendant cela, Mitche ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise, elle était au téléphone avec le directeur de l'université qu'elle n'avait jamais osé demandé. Celle où irait sûrement étudier Caitlyn, celle qui se situait dans la même ville que celle où vivait les parents Gray, celle où Lola avait prévu d'aller dès la fin de son stage en maison de disque… Cette université regroupait tout ce que Mitchie rêvait depuis toujours avec des cursus permettant à des étudiants de percer tôt dans la musique en gagnant de la renommée tout en gardant une formation plus générale qui permettait d'assurer un avenir plus sûr. Mitchie n'avait jamais osé en parler à ses parents parce qu'elle savait bien que les coûts d'admission étaient bien trop élevés pour eux, sans oublier que San Francisco était vraiment très loin de son petit village de campagne.

« -Euh… Enchantée, je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de me présenter.

-En effet, Mitchie. Confirma-t-il avec amusement. Je viens de m'entretenir avec votre mère et votre professeure, Miss Barks qui m'avait fait parvenir une vidéo de vous et de votre amie entrain de chanter une de vos compositions je suppose…

-Euh… Hésita Mitchie. Je ne savais qu'elle avait fait ça, mais si vous me le dites, c'est que ça doit être vrai.

-Exactement ! Continua-t-il toujours avec ce ton amusé, comme s'il appréciait le caractère de la jeune adolescente. Ce que vous avez fait m'a beaucoup plu. Aussi, j'ai demandé à Brown de m'envoyer d'autre vidéo puis j'ai réalisé que c'était vous qui chantiez lors du concours final contre Camp Star, une des plus belles prestations que j'ai vues par des adolescents de moins de vingt ans, je vous en félicite.

-Merci ! Balbutia-t-elle sans savoir ce qu'elle pouvait ajouter

-Mais de rien, c'est moi qui vous remercie de bien vouloir faire profiter mon université de votre talent !

-Pardon ? Réagit-elle immédiatement. »

Mitchie ne comprenait plus rien. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir été prise dans une université qu'elle n'avait pas demandée et dont elle était loin d'avoir le niveau. Elle regarda sa mère avec étonnement. Celle-ci lui souriait calmement

« -On ne vous a pas dit ça non plus ? S'étonna Mr Parker une deuxième fois. Quand votre directeur m'a dit que vous vous orientiez vers des études très scolaires, j'ai été assez surpris et votre mère m'a appris que c'était tout ce qui était proposé dans l'université à laquelle vous êtes rattachés. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi vous n'aviez pas postulé chez nous alors que vous avez le profil exact recherché pour les formations que nous proposons

-Je n'ai pas voulu infliger à mes parents de me laisser partir à l'autre bout du pays, ou de financer des études si onéreuses. »

Connie écarquilla les yeux en entendant ça. Sa fille ne lui avait même pas parlé de son rêve pour de simples questions d'argent. Elle avait compris au regard brillant de Mitchie quand elle avait entendu le nom du directeur que sa fille était très renseignée sur l'académie et avait sûrement espéré. Ils auraient très bien pu se débrouiller.

« -Je vous comprends, Miss. C'est pourquoi nous avons décidé, en discutant avec votre mère, de vous octroyer une des bourses artistiques que fournit notre établissement. Vous pourrez donc être logé sur le Campus des universités de San Francisco et suivre les cours de l'académie. Cela vous convient-il ?

-Euh…

-De toute façon, votre mère a déjà envoyé des formulaires d'inscription puisque vous n'avez pas encore vingt-et-un ans. On vous attend dès la rentrée pour vos cours en première année. Vous choisirez vos options sur place même si je pense que ce sera sûrement 'scène et musique pour vous' !

-Ah ! Merci ! »

Mitchie ne put dire autre chose tellement elle avait du mal à réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. Megan Barks qui était passée par là quelques années auparavant la débarrassa du téléphone tandis que Connie prenait sa fille dans ses bras

« -Il m'a presque supplié de t'inscrire chez lui ! La chaîne de traiteurs a un magasin à San Francisco où tu pourrais aider de temps en temps pour avoir un peu d'argent et t'acheter de quoi manger… J'ai aussi appris que Caitlyn était également inscrite en première année, vous partagerez sûrement votre appartement, comme ça je suis sûre que je ne te laisse pas au milieu de nulle part.

Peu à peu, l'information montait au cerveau de la jeune fille qui resserrait son étreinte avec sa mère.

« -Je n'y crois, pas ! Merciiiiiiiiii Maman ! Tu es la meilleure

-Ce n'est pas moi ! S'excusa-t-elle presque. Tu ne peux remercier que ton talent ! Tu es vraiment douée et je suis fière que tu te consacres tant à ta passion et à faire fructifier ton talent.

-C'est génial ! S'écria alors Mitchie. »

Elle fit un bisou sur la joue de sa mère et sortit du bureau, non sans avoir pris Brown, et même la professeure de chant qu'elle ne connaissait pas trop, dans ses bras pour les remercier. Elle leur devait son avenir.

En courant à l'extérieur, elle tomba immédiatement sur ses amis qui se dirigeaient justement vers elle.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? S'étonna Caitlyn alors que sa meilleure amie la prenait dans ses bras

-Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il m'arrive! Enfin, nous arrive ! Se reprit Mitchie, les yeux brillants.

-Si je ne peux pas deviner, ça ne sert à rien que j'essai. Remarqua judicieusement la productrice.

Shane observait la scène et fut content de voir Mitchie si heureuse. Elle semblait s'être enlevé un poids de ses épaules et rayonnait encore plus que d'habitude. Elle était vraiment belle quand elle souriait et transmettait si simplement son bonheur.

À ses côtés, Dana, Nate, Jason, Lola et les autres n'attendaient qu'une chose, c'était que Mitchie explique la raison de son hilarité.

« -Je suis prise à l'académie des Arts de San Francisco. Megan a envoyé une vidéo de moi pendant ma prestation de la semaine dernière au directeur qui a été convaincu ! »

Tout le monde prit un peu de temps à réaliser, moins que Mitchie elle-même quelques minutes auparavant mais un certain temps quand même. Il fallait dire que Mitchie avait passé des jours à leur expliquer qu'elle n'avait pas osé postuler à l'académie à cause des frais d'inscription.

«- Et toi aussi, définitivement ! Termina Mitchie en regardant sa meilleure amie. On a déjà un appartement pour nous deux réservé sur le campus ! »

Caitlyn explosa de joie et serra à son tour sa meilleure amie dans ses bras tandis que tous leurs amis les applaudissait. Dana était réellement heureuse pour ses deux amies qui méritaient de profiter l'une de l'autre tout en développant leur talent. Elles étaient douées dans ce qu'elles faisaient et aller en faire profiter toute une université. Elle ne ressentit qu'un petit pincement au cœur de voir les deux filles s'épanouir dans leur vie. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler de la fin du camp. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse que ces trois dernières semaines au milieu de tous ses nouveaux amis dont elle se rapprochait un peu plus chaque jour, à commencer par Nate qui devenait son plus grand soutien. Il lui avait avoué qu'il avait envoyé des lettres à son ancienne adresse dans l'attente de réponse et qu'il avait été rassuré de savoir qu'elle ne les avait jamais reçu au lieu de penser qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu lui répondre. Dana avait d'ailleurs soupiré en entendant cela mais n'avait pas osé lui dire qu'elle aurait répondu avec tant d'empressement si elle avait pu parce que durant cette année, il avait été celui qui lui avait le plus manqué de tout le camp.

Mitchie et Caitlyn passèrent dans les bras de tous leurs amis qui les félicitèrent. Lola leur promit qu'elles passeraient plein de temps ensemble dès qu'elle arriverait à son tour à San Francisco. Nate et Jason soulignèrent que la maison que leur manager leur avait fait construire ne se trouvait pas non plus très loin de San Francisco et qu'ils pourraient passer du temps ensemble.

« -Vous êtes invitées quand vous voulez ! Avait alors lancé Jason en souriant à pleine dents à Caitlyn plus particulièrement

-On vous imagine déjà arriver dans le parking avec la voiture aux notes de musiques de Caitlyn ! Rigola Nate… Au moins les gardiens n'auront pas de doutes que vous venez chez nous

-Un commentaire sur ma voiture qui est de loi la plus stylée de toutes les nôtres ? Le menaça Caitlyn en rigolant. Enfin, je ne parle pas de votre bus qui a fini dans une vallée à cause d'un simple boulon oublié ! »

Tout le monde éclata de rire alors que Shane félicitait enfin Mitchie. Quand elle se laissa aller dans ses bras. Elle ne put se retenir de rester un peu plus longtemps, bien qu'elle se forçait à ne pas trop montrer au garçon son bien-être dans ses bras. Shane, de son côté, souriait à pleine dent. Le principal obstacle à son rapprochement avec Mitchie venait de voler en éclat. En plus d'être content et soulagé pour l'avenir de la jeune fille, il savait qu'il allait pouvoir la voir autant qu'elle le désirait. Il n'y aurait donc plus ce problème de distance qui les séparerait et empêcherait leur histoire.

Mitchie vit ce sourire et le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Elle ne comprenait pas, ou plutôt ne voulait pas comprendre ce qui rendait son ami si heureux. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier pour expliquer ce qui lui venait à l'esprit

« -La distance entre nous est donc réduite, lui chuchota-t-il… »

Cette phrase voulait tout dire. Mitchie le savait, Shane avait des idées derrière la tête, et elle avait peur de ne pas pouvoir résister. Il faudrait quand même qu'il lui prouve qu'elle ne perdait pas son temps avec lui.

Shane avait compris que Mitchie ne voulait qu'une histoire sérieuse. C'était à lui de lui prouver qu'il voulait être cette histoire sérieuse, parce qu'il était sérieusement et réellement attiré par ce sourire et ces yeux rieurs et chaque minute qu'il passait à ses côtés semblait être un moment hors du temps où il se sentait plus vivant que jamais.


End file.
